Les Trois Filles du Docteur Black
by Kirjana
Summary: Les tribulations amoureuses de Narcissa Black, 16 ans tout rond et fière de son nom. Alors que Lucius Malfoy, l'amour de sa vie depuis ses onze ans, ne fait que regarder sa grande soeur Bella, un certain Potter, lui, semble très intéressé par la blonde...
1. You Are Dead

**Les Trois Filles du Docteur Black**

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'a jamais appartenu. Je dois tout à JKR pour ses personnages évoqués.  
**Pairing: **Narcissa Black et Lucius Malfoy. (Je fais enfin dans l'hétéro)  
**Note: **Je vous passerai les grands commentaires sans rapport dans cette histoire. J'y tiens beaucoup à celle-ci et c'est vraiment hors de tout ce que je fais d'habitude (c'est vrai, il est où mon HPDM? lol). Cette fic n'évoque donc PAS l'homosexualité contrairement à la majeure partie de mes scénarios merdiques. Une grande première. Ce chapitre n'est qu'un prologue qui ne donne aucune information. C'est pour ca que je l'appelle le chapitre zero. Zéro info, zéro début d'histoire, zéro tout. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même.

* * *

_You Are Dead_

Le Manoir Malfoy était plus calme que jamais. Les fenêtres avaient accumulés une couche de poussière que les propriètaires n'auraient jamais tolérés s'ils avaient encore été de ce monde. Aucune lumière ne venait éclairer cette immense demeure ancienne et plus aucun son ne sortait de la grande salle de bal qui avait jadis accueilli les plus grands magiciens de ce monde.

Alors qu'il traversait toutes ces innombrables salles vides, les pas de Draco Malfoy soulevait de petits tas de poussière accumulés au fil des mois. Il ne désirait pas trainer dans ces grands espaces vides qu'il avait autrefois habités et il pressait l'allure pour arriver à la dernière pièce de sa maison à avoir gardé un seul et unique meuble. Les autres avaient été déplacés, vendus et mis aux enchères pour couvrir de nombreuses dettes enfouies créés par son père et le père de son père. Le manoir lui-même avait été vendu à une famille de jeunes sorciers français un mois plus tôt et Draco leur avait donné les clés de cette maison qui avait hébergé ses ancêtres sur plus de dix générations.

Mais rien, pas même un acte de vente magique authentique, ne pourrait empecher un Malfoy de rentrer chez lui.

Dans l'ombre de ce grand blond au teint pale et aux yeux orageux marchait Harry Potter, silencieux et contrit. Il était impressionné par la froideur de cette maison qu'il avait autrefois visitée en d'autres circonstances. Mais il était surtout inquiet de la façon dont Draco vivait cette visite. Il n'avait pas dit le moindre mot depuis leur arrivée et Harry n'avait pas osé dire quoique ce soit lui non plus. Le silence qui emprisonnait ce manoir semblait envahir ceux qui le visitaient.

Ils arrivèrent face à une double porte de chêne au bout d'un couloir qui avait autrefois du respirer la spendeur et la magnificience. Mais l'absence de tout meuble, de tout tableau et de toute lumière dans la nuit tombante arrivait sans mal à ternir l'éclat subtil de la lune à travers les vitraux aux couleurs vives et chatoyantes qui longeaient ce couloir interminable.

Draco observa un moment les deux portes et Harry le rejoignit en silence, curieux. Sur chacune des deux portes, un nom avait été gravé dans une calligraphie subtile et élégante à hauteur des yeux.

Narcissa.

Lucius.

En dessous des deux noms, entre les deux portes, on avait apposé le sceau des Malfoy entouré d'un tas de fioritures qui semblaient se rassembler pour former un cœur.

Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de Draco qui se dégagea immédiatement mais sans agacement. Le blond prit une longue inspiration et poussa la poignée de la porte marquée au nom de sa mère. Harry regarda le cœur d'or se fendre en deux dans un chuintement léger puis suivit Draco dans la pièce.

Elle était spacieuse comme il s'y était attendu. L'absence de meuble donnait une véritable impression d'espace presque dérangeante. Des traces de poussières au sol témoignaient de la présence d'un large lit autrefois. Et d'autres meubles également un peu partout dans la salle. Au fond, entre deux autres portes qui devaient mener à deux salles de bains personnalisée, se trouvait le seul meuble de la pièce. C'était une délicate commode en bois de rose lustré surmonté d'un miroir ovale encadré de gravures d'anges. Le meuble était poussiéreux et assurement très vieux mais il avait parfaitement résisté au temps et semblait rayonner d'un aura de mystère et d'histoire propre à ces vieux meubles authentiques que Draco n'avait cessé de vendre au cours des derniers mois. Un siège de velours dont les quatres pieds présentait les mêmes gravures que l'encadrement du miroir était sagement rangé sous la commode. Le blond le poussa vers lui et l'épousseta un rien avant de s'asseoir. Harry, qui ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, se placa derrière lui et regarda le miroir en silence. Le visage de Draco se refletait dans le miroir dont la surface avait été miraculeusement épargnée par la poussière mais bientôt il se troubla et disparut pour laisser place au visage, pratiquemment identique dans les traits de Narcissa Malfoy. Ses lèvres rosées souriaient et elle regardait Draco avec amusement.

- Tu es morte, dit Draco d'une voix neutre qui cachait bien des choses.

- Je vois, répondit simplement le reflet de Narcissa.

Son visage disparut comme si elle s'était levée de l'autre côté du miroir et ses mains apparurent. Elles se posèrent sur la surface du miroir avant de le traverser comme si il n'était qu'un simple filet d'eau. Narcissa lui tendait un livre noir aux pages cornées et jaunies et à la couverture noire craquelée. Draco le prit sans rien dire de plus et les mains retournèrent de l'autre coté du miroir. Le visage de Narcissa réapparut un instant, juste le temps de dire avec son éternelle sourire doux :

- Bonne lecture.

Et elle disparut. Le visage de Draco réapparut dans le miroir avec le même air impassible. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entré, le blond se tourna vers Harry sans rien dire.

- Je peux te laisser seul si tu veux, dit immédiatement le brun.

Draco eut un mince sourire.

- Non. Lisons-le ensemble.

* * *

**Si j'ai le courage, je vous mets le premier VRAI chapitre demain.  
Meme si c'est très court et franchement peu indicateur, je vous jure que la suite est mieux (et plus longue)... Enfin, j'espère lol.**

**Je comprendrais qu'on ne veuille pas mettre de reviews pour un si petit post. J'ai trop la honte xx**


	2. Give Me A Month

**Les Trois Filles du Docteur Black**

Chapitre 1 : _Give Me A Month_

_Il y a de nombreuses années maintenant, j'ai juré d'emporter cette histoire avec moi dans la tombe. Mais les années passent, le temps s'écoule et les souvenirs se déteriorent. Et plus que la peur que l'on découvre cette histoire du passé, ce secret que je garde avec lui depuis des années, ce qui m'effraie le plus est simplement de l'oublier. _

_Je devrais vouloir enfouir cette histoire au fond de mon esprit et ne jamais y repenser mais ce n'est pas le cas. Non, je désire me rappeler chaque détail, chaque petit geste, chaque acte. C'est dans ce but que j'écris ce journal en espérant qu'il ne tombera jamais dans les mains de qui que ce soit. _

_Mais cela m'étonnerait beaucoup._

_Draco a eu deux ans aujourd'hui. Plus il grandit, plus il ressemble à Lucius. Lucius dit au contraire que Draco me ressemble mais je crois qu'en vérité, c'est surtout moi qui ressemble à Lucius. Plus deux personnes passent du temps ensemble, plus elles se ressemblent._

_C'était le cas de mes parents. Ma mère et lui étaient aux antipodes l'un de l'autre du point de vue physique mais plus leurs années de mariages augmentaient, plus ils avaient le même caractère, les mêmes idées, les mêmes expressions et la même façon de rire._

_Adolescente, je les considérais comme le couple idéal. La preuve irréfutable que les ames sœurs existent et que l'amour peut être éternel avec la bonne personne. _

_J'aimais vivre dans mes illusions._

_Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils me fiancent._

* * *

Les trois sœurs Black se tenaient dans le couloir étroit et resplendissant dans l'art du mauvais gout du 12, Square Grimmaud. Une pluie battante battait contre les fenêtres de la maison étriquée et un brouhaha de discussions animées s'échappait du grand salon où de nombreux invités devaient déjà être en train de déguster quelques coktails maison. Cygnus et Druella Black, leurs parents, étaient devant en train de présenter leurs respects à Walburga, leur tante qui avait organisé ce diner de Noël. Cygnus et Walburga étaient frères et sœurs mais ils se saluaient poliment et avec raideur comme deux connaissances qui ne s'apprécient pas des masses. Et c'était le cas. Leur père, Cygnus, avait longtemps alimenté une rancœur injustifiée envers sa sœur qui avait réussi, contrairement à lui, à donner un héritier male à la famille Black. Cependant, depuis que Sirius avait été envoyé à Gryffondor au début de l'année, le sourire que Cygnus offrait à sa sœur était passé de froid à sérieusement moqueur. 

- Il parait que Sirius a été prié de rester à Poudlard pour les vacances, ricana Bellatrix.

Andromeda, la benjamine, dévisagea sa sœur avec surprise :

- Vraiment ?

Bellatrix lui jeta un regard moqueur :

- Comme tu dois être triste, petite sœur. Ton cousin préféré n'est pas là aujourd'hui.

Andromeda se renfrogna et se défendit faiblement :

- Ce n'est pas mon cousin préféré. C'est un gryffondor !

- Et alors ? rétorqua Bella. Ce n'est pas comme si la vermine ne t'attirait pas.

La septième année rougit furieusement et détourna le regard, gênée. Merlin sait comment, Bellatrix avait appris il y a quelques semaines qu'Andromeda était très amie avec un Serdaigle sang de bourbe répondant au nom de Tonks. Narcissa eut un soupir. Elle avait pourtant répété à sa sœur des dizaines de fois de faire attention histoire que ni leurs parents ni Bella ne découvrent cette amitié dérangeante. Evidemment, sa grande sœur ne l'avait pas écouté.

C'était une position délicate d'être la plus petite des trois. Elle avait beau être la plus réfléchie, sans le moindre doute, on ne l'écoutait jamais, considérant qu'elle était toujours trop petite.

- Je me demande si Lucius a été invité, dit Bella d'une voix songeuse en regardant avec interêt la collection de têtes d'elfes de maison accrochées au mur.

Narcissa eut du mal à ne pas sursauter à ces paroles. Elle feignit d'observer le porte parapluie immonde en forme de troll pour cacher son trouble.

La première fois qu'elle avait vu Lucius Malfoy, pendant sa première année, elle était tombée follement et éperdument amoureuse de cette créature merveilleuse. Evidemment, le garçon avait cinq ans de plus qu'elle, était un grand ami de sa sœur ainée et ne lui avait jamais adressé le moindre regard.

- J'espère bien que non, fit Andromeda d'une voix forte. Ce type est détestable.

- Arrête, il est charmant, répliqua Bella avec un large sourire.

- C'est ça, Bella, répliqua la benjamine. Il est tellement charmant qu'il ignore toutes tes pathétiques tentatives de drague.

Les deux sœurs s'affrontèrent du regard avec fureur et Narcissa soupira :

- Et si vous arretiez de vous engueuler pour une fois ? dit-elle d'une voix exaspérée. C'est Noël, faites un _effort_. De toute façon, Andy, rien ne t'oblige à parler à Lucius. Quant à toi, Bella, tu sais très bien que nos parents et les Malfoys envisagent de vous fiancer tous les deux.

A son grand désespoir. Mais peu importe. Elle était déterminée à oublier Lucius et à se comporter avec lui comme avec n'importe quel autre fils de sang-pur.

- Cissy, rigola soudain l'ainée des Black. Ce que tu peux être idiote parfois ! Je ne veux pas juste être fiancée à Lucius, je veux qu'il ait envie de m'épouser.

- Qui aurait envie de t'épouser, Bella ? lacha Andy avec sarcasme.

Narcissa soupira une énième fois et décida de laisser ses deux sœurs se hurler dessus comme à l'habitude. Les rares occasions où elles se retrouvaient ensemble toutes les trois tournaient toujours de cette façon. Bella et Andy se disputaient et Narcissa s'efforcait de réparer les pots cassés. Elle regrettait beaucoup l'époque où elles étaient plus jeunes et où rien ne semblait capable de les séparer.

- Comment se déroule l'éducation de Régulus ? demanda Druella à Walburga d'un ton poli.

- Bien, merci de t'en soucier, répondit cette dernière avec un sourire glacial.

- J'imagine qu'il va atterrir à Gryffondor lui aussi, déclara Cygnus avec amusement.

Cygnus et Walburga échangèrent des regards haineux. Narcissa retint le soupir qui naissait dans sa gorge. Apparemment, la rivalité entre frères et sœurs était intrinséquement liée au sang des Black.

- Bonsoir, tante Walburga, dit poliment Narcissa en s'avancant.

Sa tante lui offrit un réel sourire chaleureux.

- Bonjour Narcissa. Comment se déroulent tes études ?

- Je fais de mon mieux pour faire honneur aux Black, répondit la blonde.

- Narcissa a été nommé préfète, cette année, dit Cygnus.

- Félicitations, lui dit Walburga en ignorant le ton de la remarque de son frère. Tu peux aller demander quelque chose à boire à Kreacher dans le salon. Regulus s'ennuie et je crois que vous vous entendez bien toutes les deux.

Narcissa eut un hochement de tête et tourna les talons pour entrer dans le salon. Elle aimait bien Regulus. Il était gentil et il avait des tas d'idées un peu farfelues. Bien sur, il n'avait que dix ans mais il était tout mignon. Quand elle avait son age, elle s'amusait souvent à jouer à la maman avec lui. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il s'ennuie seul au milieu de tous ces adultes et presque adultes. L'absence de son frère devait lui causer du souci également.

Le salon avait été magiquement agrandi pour acceuillir une vingtaine de personnes. Les chandeliers avaient été astiqués avec application et chaque relique dans les larges armoires étincelait. La table était habilement dressée dans des tons vert et argent pour une trentaine de convives. Mais la plupart des invités se trouvaient dans la salle attenante, le salon, et discutaient en petits groupes, des verres de champagne et de coktails à la main, rivalisant tous d'élégance dans leurs robes de soirée. Evidemment, cette soirée de Noel ne tiendrait jamais la comparaison face à toutes les soirées aristocratiques des Malfoy où l'opulence et la magnificience étaient obligatoirement de mise mais Narcissa devait admettre, en connaisseuse des soirées mondaines sorcières, que Walburga avait réussi à monter la barre haut ce soir.

Elle reconnut les Croupton et leur fils, Barty Croupton Junior, qui était dans son année. Il lui adressa un signe de la main enthousiaste en guise de bonjour et elle lui rendit avec un sourire froid. Elle avait toujours trouvé ce type un peu trop animé. Sa mère était très pale comme si elle était souffrante mais se tenait au bras de son mari et discutait en souriant avec la famille Rosier. Son oncle Sid ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard et elle passa son chemin sans s'en soucier. Il n'avait jamais été du genre causant. Assis dans un des divans, Lucius Malfoy était en grande conversation avec une femme élégante aux longs cheveux bruns brillants. Narcissa l'avait déjà apercue plusieurs fois mais n'arrivait pas à se rappeler son nom. Quant à Lucius, il était aussi élégant que d'habitude, ses longs cheveux blonds ramenés en queue par un ruban vert de soie à l'exception d'une mèche qui retombait sur ses yeux. Il la ramenait sans cesse en arrière avec un geste fluide et élégant.

Ok, elle devait arrêter de l'observer aussi fixement. Maintenant.

Elle détourna son regard avec un effort considérable. Elle vit les Prewett avec leurs enfants, Molly et Bill qui regardaient autour d'eux l'air intimidés, Cornelius Fudge et sa femme, ridiculement petite qui s'accorchait à son bras comme si elle craignait qu'on lui vole le crapaud qui lui servait de mari. Cornelius était en grande discussion avec Dolores Ombrage, une sorcière qui avait autrefois été la meilleure amie de Bella. Jusqu'à ce que Bella se rende compte qu'elle ne supportait pas le rose, les papotages de filles et les filles en général. Enfin, elle répéra Regulus qui était assis dans un coin et regardait les invités avec hargne.

Elle sourit et s'apprêta à le rejoindre mais la voix de Bella retentit dans son dos :

- Qu'est ce qu'Alice MacMillan fait avec Lucius ?! pesta-t-elle d'un ton furieux.

- Elle discute, répondit calmement Narcissa, contente d'avoir enfin un nom à mettre sur le visage de cette femme.

- Elle est sensé sortir avec ce crétin de Longbottom. Je vais aller remettre les pendules à l'heure, fit la brune en se dirigeant fièrement vers Lucius et Alice.

Narcissa soupira et se dirigea vers Regulus. Quand ce dernier l'aperçut, un sourire ravi apparut sur son visage enfantin et il se leva d'un bond pour l'enlacer :

- Cissy, s'exclama-t-il avec joie.

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec tendresse.

- Coucou cousin.

- Est-ce que tu sais où est Sirius ? demanda le garçon les yeux plein d'espoir.

- Non, admit-elle avec un sourire désolé avant de se pencher vers lui. Mais je crois qu'il a donné une lettre pour toi à Andy. Tu veux qu'on aille la chercher ?

Le garçon hocha la tête avec impatience et elle lui prit la main pour l'entraîner dans le couloir.

* * *

_Nous avons trouvé ma sœur et elle nous a donné cette lettre de Sirius. J'ai laissé Regulus seul pendant qu'il la lisait dans sa chambre et je suis allée me balader dans la maison, peu soucieuse de voir le numéro de drague de Bella sur Lucius ou d'entamer la discussion avec cet abruti de Barty. Je sentais que cette soirée allait être ennuyante et que je devrais, comme à l'habitude, répéter les mêmes choses, parler des mêmes sujets avec sérieux et donner l'image d'une bonne sang-pur. Pas que je dépréciais toutes ces choses. La plupart du temps, j'aimais beaucoup ces soirées mais ce jour-là, j'étais un peu préoccupée. J'avais eu une discussion avec ma mère un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et elle m'avait annoncé que j'allais rencontrer une personne importante ce soir. C'était étrange et suspect. _

Dans la marge, une écriture moins élégante et arrondie que celle de Narcissa avait écrit :

**_Tu as toujours été un peu paranoïaque sur les bords, Cissy. Même si tu avais raison, tu ne devrais vraiment pas te faire tant de soucis pour si peu de choses._**

_Qui était cette personne ? Pourquoi était-elle importante et pourquoi ne la connaissais-je pas déjà ? (On pouvait dire que je connaissais à peu près tout sorcier respectable à l'époque)._

_J'ai eu la réponse à ma question peu avant minuit…_

* * *

Minuit approchait et le niveau d'ébriété des invités était déjà assez élévé, conséquence du vin des elfes qui avait coulé à flots durant tout le diner. Narcissa elle-même était un peu pompette. Aujourd'hui, sa tante lui avait offert du vin comme à une véritable adulte et elle en avait été hautement enchantée. Regulus aussi avait eu droit à un verre de vin mais simplement parce que cantoner un jeune garçon de dix ans à boire de l'eau était considéré comme un maternage excessif et était réputé pour donner des garçons faibles d'esprit. 

Evidemment, il n'avait pas aimé le vin mais avait bu tout son verre avec un lenteur amusante et de nombreuses grimaces. Narcissa l'avait finalement aidé en toute discrétion. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas du. Elle avait les joues rosies par la chaleur qui parcourait son corps et elle rigolait un peu trop pour pas grand-chose. A ses côtés, Andy était plongé dans un silence borné, surement pour montrer à tous son mécontentement que Sirius n'ait pas été convié à cette soirée de Noel. Bella, elle, était en pleine conversation avec Lucius qui, au plus grand malheur de Narcissa, lui répondait avec enthousiasme. A l'autre bout de la table, les adultes parlaient de politiques et d'un certain homme qu'on surnommait Voldemort et qui avait des idées politiques hautement appréciées par la société sorcière.

Alors qu'elle rigolait à une plaisanterie de Barty qu'on avait placé à côté d'elle, sa mère et Walburga apparurent derrière elle. Walburga emmena Regulus se coucher, prétextant qu'il était un peu tard pour un si jeune garçon tandis que la mère de Narcissa se penchait vers elle pour lui murmurer quelque chose :

- Ravale ce sourire stupide, Narcissa. Je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un.

Narcissa se retourna et sa mère s'écarta pour laisser la place à un grand garçon aux cheveux bruns rebelles et au regard gris arrogant. Elle était certaine de ne l'avoir jamais croisé auparavant. Il prit la place de Regulus et lui tendit la main d'un geste assuré :

- Charlus Potter.

Elle le dévisagea avec un mélange de curiosité et de méfiance et lui serra la main en énoncant son propre nom comme l'exigeaient les convenances. Ses yeux gris se fixèrent dans les siens et elle eut un frisson.

- Charlus est le petit fils de Doréa, la…

- Sœur de grand-père, compléta Narcissa.

- Il a fait ses études à Dumstrang où les sang-de-bourbe n'ont pas encore leur place, continua sa mère avec une grimace comme si le mot « Sang-de-Bourbe » pouvait la salir.

Ce qui était surement le cas. Charlus eut un sourire :

- Je doute qu'ils y trouvent leur place un jour.

- J'espère bien, répliqua avec enthousiasme Druella avant de les laisser avec un regard condescendant envers sa fille.

Un silence s'installa entre eux et Narcissa saisit son verre de vin.

- Nous sommes donc cousins, fit-elle pour engager la conversation.

- Eloignés, rectifia Charlus avec un sourire inquiétant.

Narcissa pensa soudainement à sa tante Walburga qui avait épousé Orion. Et Orion n'était rien d'autre que le petit-fils du frère du grand-père de sa tante. (essayez de suivre). Exactement comme elle et Charlus. Elle repensa également à l'été précédent où Andromeda avait été présentée au fils Nott avant de découvrir qu'ils avaient été fiancés par leurs parents ; Andy n'évoquait jamais le sujet mais Narcissa avait la conviction qu'elle n'accepterait jamais de faire un mariage arrangé. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Bella aussi avait été présentée à de nombreux fils de bonne famille au cours des années précédentes mais étrangement, elle n'avait pas été fiancée. Cygnus et Druella devaient espérer qu'elle mette le grappin sur Lucius. Ce qui était en passe de se produire.

Narcissa repoussa ses pensées dérangeantes et adressa le sourire le moins froid qu'elle avait en stock à son cousin éloigné en priant pour que cette rencontre n'ait aucun rapport avec des fiancailles. Après tout, elle venait à peine d'avoir seize ans.

Oui et tante Walburga avait été fiancé à oncle Orion à treize ans, lui dit une petite voix dérangeante.

C'était il y a vingt ans. Les choses avaient quelque peu changé depuis. Non ?

Rien n'était moins sur.

- Vous avez des yeux incroyables, dit Charlus.

- Merci, fit-elle d'une petite voix, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire d'autre.

Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer et détourna la tête, paniquée.

Sa seule histoire d'amour avait été une adoration silencieuse et sans retour de Lucius Malfoy pendant cinq ans. Parfois, Barty la draguait mais elle le rembarrait tranquillement parce qu'elle le connaissait depuis des années et qu'ils étaient amis. Elle n'avait jamais été confronté à un cas de figure où un inconnu, pas du tout repoussant en plus, lui faisait un compliment et la fixait avec autant d'intensité.

Mais il ne lui fallait jamais beaucoup de temps pour retomber sur ses pattes.

- Je les tiens de ma mère. Elle a l'habitude de dire qu'ils ont le trouble et le mystère des eaux profondes d'un lac. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Un lac calme d'apparence mais agité par de grands courants en son sein, je n'en doute pas.

Elle eut un petit rire qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

- Peut-être, minauda-t-elle bien que minauder ne soit _absolument pas_ dans ses habitudes.

Qu'était-elle au juste en train de faire ?

- Vous êtes en cinquième année, non ?

Elle hocha la tête avec douceur, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de le détailler du regard. Il avait une jolie bouche, un nez d'aristocrate légèrement busqué, de longs cils noirs et des fosettes au creux des joues quand il souriait. Oui, il était mignon.

Mais c'était son cousin éloigné et si jamais ses parents se rendaient compte que le courant passaient entre eux, elle allait se retrouver avec la bague au doigt. Il fallait qu'elle se montre froide. Très détestable. Virulente même.

- Vous avez déjà des idées sur vos options ?

- Pourquoi cette question ? demanda-t-elle avec hargne.

Bien, Narcissa. Bonne attitude. Il sembla désarçonné par ce ton inamical et elle le regretta presque instantanement en voyant l'hésitation sur son joli visage.

La bague au doigt, se répéta-t-elle avec intensité.

- Excusez-moi, fit-il soudain l'air réellement désolé. J'ai supposé que vous étiez de ces personnes qui apprécient l'art de faire la conversation des heures durant sur des sujets futiles. Mais si cela vous déplait, je peux très bien me taire et vous dévorer du regard dans un silence admiratif.

Elle eut à nouveau ce petit rire inhabituel et ses joues retrouvèrent des couleurs. Elle attrapa une mèche de cheveux blonds entre ses doigts et se mit à la tortiller inconsciemment.

- Potions, Charmes, Arithmancie, Métamorphoses et Etudes des Moldus, répondit-elle.

- Etudes des moldus, répéta Charlus avec surprise et dégout.

Elle sourit. C'était la réaction habituelle.

- Je n'aime simplement pas l'idée d'ignorer des choses que les Moldus savent.

Il sembla tourner cette idée dans sa tête un instant et répondit avec un autre sourire :

- Une façon différente de voir les choses, admit-il. Cela me confirme que l'on ne m'a pas trompé sur vous, _cousine_.

- Et que vous a-t-on dit sur moi ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant avec curiosité.

- Intelligente, surprenante et belle.

Elle eut un sourire avant de se reprendre.

- Arrêtez de me faire des compliments de ce genre, _cousin_. Nous nous connaissons depuis cinq minutes.

- Vous n'aimez pas les compliments ?

- Si, rétorqua-t-elle immédiatement. Mais si vous continuez, nos parents risqueraient de nous fiancer.

- Et alors ? répliqua-t-il avec un éclat de défi dans les yeux.

Elle le considéra différemment une seconde avant de répondre, surprise :

- Cette idée ne vous dérange pas ?

- J'aurais de la chance d'être fiancé à une sorcière comme vous, répondit-il avec une nonchalence désarmante.

- Je ne peux pas vous retournez le compliment. Je ne juge pas la valeur des gens si rapidement.

- Et bien, pourquoi ne pas essayer de me connaître ?

Il n'avait rien compris ou quoi ? Elle le regarda avec agacement mais il continua :

- Si vos parents et les miens ignorent que nous nous voyons, ils ne nous fianceront pas. Laissez-moi un mois pour vous convaincre.

- Un mois ? ricana-t-elle, croyant à peine à ce qu'il venait de dire. Vous êtes bien présomptueux, Charlus.

Il se pencha vers elle au point que leurs visages se trouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et lui dit d'une voix charmeuse :

- Mon nom sonne si bien sur vos lèvres.

Elle sourit malgré elle et s'éloigna de lui autant pour passer la main sur ses joues que par souci de ne pas rester trop près de lui. Il portait un parfum entetant. Et divin. En se détournant, elle croisa le regard de Lucius qui regardait vers elle tandis que Bella continuait de lui parler. Elle lui adressa un sourire de convenance et il détourna le regard avec désintérêt. Elle en revint à Charlus avec ce dépit habituel qu'elle ressentait chaque fois que Lucius l'ignorait.

- Un mois ? répéta-t-elle.

Elle devait avouer qu'elle était tentée. Parce que Charlus était beau, parce qu'il l'avait charmée avec ses jolis mots, parce que son regard la transpercait et surtout, parce qu'elle savait pertinnement que jamais elle n'accepterait de se fiancer à lui aussi merveilleux soit-il. Si jamais il valait la peine, ils pourraient toujours sortir ensemble normalement en se cachant de leur parents et décider de se marier dans plusieurs années de leur plein gré.

Et puis, elle aurait un petit copain. Son cousin éloigné. En cachette. Mais un petit copain quand même.

- C'est d'accord, fit-elle avec un sourire.

* * *

_Il avait de bonnes manières, il avait des idées interessantes, il était capable de me faire tourner la tête rien qu'en parlant et il avait des yeux incroyables. Ma stupidité d'adolescente n'est pas impardonnable. Je voulais un petit ami, je voulais expérimenter l'amour et les sorties en couple. Et Charlus semblait être le candidat parfait._

_J'étais persuadée que nos parents ne sauraient jamais que nous nous voyions, qu'il tiendrait ses promesses et dirait clairement à ses parents qu'il ne m'appréciait pas du tout comme convenu. Que nous pourrions nous voir en simplicité sans peur d'être fiancé à la seconde. _

_Et j'étais curieuse. Curieuse de voir comment il comptait s'y prendre pour me convaincre de l'épouser en un mois. Ce mois s'annoncait hautement interessant avec un tel apollon prêt à remplir tous mes désirs pour m'avoir à ses côtés. _

_J'étais vraiment une fille stupide._

Toujours dans la marge, on avait griffonné un mot dans une écriture différente:

**_Tu as toujours été sensible aux compliments et Charlus était attirant. Tu n'étais pas idiote, tu étais simplement sous le charme d'un homme qui savait comment manier les femmes. J'aime quand tu me décris. On dirait que j'ignore pratiquement que tu existes. Amusant quand on sait que j'avais toujours les yeux rivés sur toi et que dès le moment où cet abruti de Charlus Potter s'est assis à tes côtés, je l'ai haï de toute mon âme. _**

* * *

Bizoux! 


	3. Wizards Deserve The Best

**Les Trois Filles du Docteur Black**

Chapitre 2 :_ Wizards Deserve The Best_

* * *

_La soirée de Noël s'était terminée sagement. J'avais passé le reste de la soirée à faire semblant de m'ennuyer tout en jetant des regards discrets à Charlus qui se mêlait avec aisance aux autres invités. Nous avions convenu que nous nous ignorerions le reste de la soirée pour détromper nos parents respectifs. Il avait promis de m'envoyer un hibou pour fixer un rendez-vous avant la fin des vacances et la simple idée d'un rendez-vous en secret de tous m'excitait déjà. J'étais rentrée chez moi avec de nouvelles robes de soirées dont une, somptueuse, offerte par les Malfoy. J'avais été touchée par le geste et avait voulu remercier Lucius et ses parents mais Bella s'en était chargée avant moi et par souci de ne pas empiéter sur son terrain, je l'avais laissée parler à ma place. De toute manière, il n'y avait aucun terrain sur lequel empiéter de mon avis. Quelques jours étaient passés paisiblement jusqu'au Nouvel An. Comme chaque année, les Malfoy organisait la soirée à ne pas manquer à cette occasion et comme toujours, nous avions été invités mes parents, mes sœurs et moi. _

* * *

Druella Black était occupée à lacer le corset de la robe de Narcissa qui se sentait de plus en plus oppressée au fur et à mesure qu'il se nouait. Elle avait décidé de porter la robe que leur avait offert les Malfoy à Noël bien que cela put être considéré comme un manque de classe et surtout de vêtements corrects. Sa mère lui avait d'ailleurs fait observer ce fait mais elle avait insisté. La robe était de toute façon si élégante qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'autre occasion de la porter qu'à la soirée la plus élégante de l'année. Dans un an, elle aurait surement grandi, peut-être pris un bonnet de soutien gorge avec de la chance et la robe, faite visiblement sur mesure, ne lui irait plus du tout.

C'était une de ces robes qu'on ne voit que dans les magazines de mode sorciers. Elle se composait en réalité de trois vêtements à superposer. Une robe légère sans manche et au jupon très long en flanelle merveilleusement doux d'un noir profond. Une robe doublée de satin et beaucoup plus élaborée, d'un rouge intense, devait être mise par-dessus la grise. Le jupon ondoyait avec élégance et était juste un peu plus court pour laisser entrapercevoir la robe noire en dessous. Et enfin, le corset, du même noir que la première robe, qu'il fallait nouer par-dessus le tout.

Le résultat était spectaculaire et Narcissa avait vraiment du mal à se reconnaître dans une robe aussi belle et aussi féminine. Après tout, ses bras étaient nus et le décolleté était conséquent. Sans le corset, elle aurait eu l'air d'un sac à patates mais le vêtement avait l'effet de remonter sa poitrine d'une manière stupéfiante et d'affiner sérieusement sa taille.

Pas que sa taille ne soit pas fine.

Le mélange de ton entre le rouge et le noir lui plaisait beaucoup et elle n'arrêtait pas de sourire devant son reflet pendant que sa mère achevait de nouer le corset.

- S'il te plait, Narcissa, tiens-toi tranquille, siffla sa mère d'un ton exaspéré.

- Cette robe est fabuleuse, répéta Narcissa pour la sixième fois.

- C'est vrai. Quel dommage que le courant ne soit pas passé avec Charlus Potter. Il serait sans doute tombé sous ton charme.

- Mère, je suis trop jeune pour charmer qui que ce soit, fit la blonde avec hypocrisie.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Regarde ton visage dans cette glace et apprend à t'en servir. Il ne faut pas espérer que ton père et moi nous te laissions traîner à la maison aussi longtemps que Bellatrix.

- Quel cauchemar si Bella restait vieille fille, rigola Narcissa.

Sa mère grommela quelque chose en arrêtant enfin de nouer son corset. Elle jeta un regard critique à Narcissa et sortit rapidement du vestiaire en lui ordonnant de s'asseoir devant la commode. La blonde n'obéit pas et resta un moment à se contempler dans la glace, impressionnée par son allure et par la maturité qu'elle dégageait.

- Les Malfoy ont vraiment le goût pour tout ce qui touche à l'apparence, commenta Bella.

Elle se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, vêtue d'une robe élégante entièrement noire. Ce qui s'alliait parfaitement avec sa chevelure. Elle rejoint Narcissa en face de la glace et s'observa d'un ton critique.

- J'aime le noir, fit-elle d'un ton absent.

- Ça s'allie parfaitement avec ton caractère, dit Andromeda en entrant.

Elle avait choisi une robe dans des tons or et argent. En les voyant toutes les trois devant la glace, Narcissa ne put pas s'empêcher de noter leurs différences.

Bellatrix était la plus grande des trois. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs bouclés qu'elle s'amusait à nouer à l'aide d'un baton en bois, d'un crayon ou de quoi que ce soit qui puisse jouer le rôle d'attache. Pour l'occasion, elle s'était lissée les cheveux et ils atteignaient sa taille, lisses, brillants et fluides. Ses grands yeux noirs étaient soulignés d'un large trait de crayon et elle portait un rouge à lèvres écarlate, le tout lui donnant des allures de joli vampire en chasse. Son visage était un peu plus anguleux que celui de ses sœurs mais elle était tout de même exceptionnellement belle. D'une beauté sauvage et imprenable que ni Narcissa, ni Andy ne possèderait jamais.

Andy était la plus petite, en dépit de tous ses efforts pour rester plus grande que Cissy. Elle avait des cheveux brun foncé mi-longs remplis de mèches rebelles qu'elle s'était amusée à fixer avec de la cire coiffante. Elle s'était maquillée discrètement, parsemant un peu de blush sur ses joues, du brillant à lèvres et de l'ombre à paupières discrète. Le résultat était saisissant. Son visage semblait plus doux qu'à l'accoutumée et la coiffure mettait en valeur ses doux yeux noisettes.

Narcissa, elle, se démarquait de ses sœurs avec ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés et ses grands yeux bleus.

Mais en dehors de leurs apparences opposées, elles étaient différentes. Bella était une personne impulsive, fière et sarcastique. Elle n'aimait pas la compagnie des filles et traînait exclusivement avec des hommes. D'une certaine façon, Narcissa trouvait qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Sirius.

Evidemment, elle se garderait bien de faire cette remarque à l'un ou l'autre.

Andy était plus réservée. Evidemment, elle avait la fierté inhérente aux Black, elle était intelligente et sérieuse. Mais elle était aussi nettement plus gentille que ces deux sœurs. Oui du moins, plus douce et sociable. Elle avait beaucoup d'amis à Poudlard dans pratiquement chaque maison et était très appréciée de tous.

Narcissa elle, était plutôt la solitaire du trio. Elle n'avait pas de véritables amis à Poudlard, se contentant de rester avec les Serpentards de temps en temps. Elle aimait beaucoup revasser et se balader dans le parc et ne ressentait pas vraiment le besoin de se lier à qui que ce soit. Elle considérait d'ailleurs ses sœurs comme ses deux meilleures amies.

Même si ces deux dernières pouvaient difficilement passer une minute dans la même pièce sans se chercher.

Comme le démontrait ce qui suivit :

- Bella, fit Andy d'un ton habituellement doux, je peux te poser une question ?

- Vas-y, fit la brune en arrangeant ses cheveux pour la énième fois.

- Tu vas avoir 20 ans, non ? Tu n'en as pas marre de vivre aux crochets de nos parents ?

- Et bien quoi, petite sœur ? ricana Bella. Tu es pressée de me voir partir ?

- Pas forcement, répondit la benjamine avec calme. Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi tu restes ici. Ça t'amuse d'être exhibée sans cesse par nos parents à ces stupides soirées mondaines ?

- En l'occurrence, oui, ça m'amuse. Et puis, c'est nécessaire si je veux trouver un mari.

Andy ricana et Narcissa soupira d'anticipation. Elle l'avait senti venir.

- C'est ça ton but dans la vie ? fit-elle avec moquerie. Te trouver un mari ?

Bella cessa d'arranger ses cheveux et se tourna vers sa sœur, mortellement sérieuse tout d'un coup.

- Bien sur que non, Andy. Plutôt mourir que de finir comme notre mère. J'ai d'autres projets sérieusement plus importants. Me marier, c'est juste une formalité.

Narcissa contempla ses deux sœurs se regarder comme si elles se comprenaient. Ce genre de choses n'était pas arrivé depuis des années au moins et la blonde était sincèrement étonnée. Elle décida de s'incruster dans leur conversation :

- Quels projets ? demanda-t-elle.

Bella eut un sourire mystérieux et recommença à chipoter à ses cheveux.

- Des projets importants. Vous pourriez bien être incroyablement fières de votre grande sœur.

- Oh allez, fit Andy avec curiosité. Ne te fais pas prier comme ça, Bella.

Leur grande sœur minauda un instant comme si elle hésitait réellement à leur en parler puis se tourna vers les deux filles, les yeux brillants :

- Disons que j'ai reçu une certaine proposition d'un homme que tout le monde connaît mais que personne n'a jamais rencontré.

Un silence accueillit ses paroles et ce fut Andy qui le brisa la première :

- Tu parles de Voldemort ? murmura-t-elle, l'air choquée.

- Qui d'autre ? ricana Bellatrix.

- Est-ce que tu plaisantes ? explosa soudain Andy l'air furieuse. Tu comptes réellement te lier à cet homme ?!

- Où est le problème ? répliqua Bella sur le même ton. Il a des idées fabuleuses !

- La même merde moyenâgeuse qu'on répète depuis des siècles, siffla Andy avant de tourner les talons. C'est de la connerie, ces histoires de sang !

Elle claqua la porte furieusement. Narcissa et Bella se dévisagèrent en silence, sérieusement bouleversées. La blonde dit immédiatement :

- Elle ne voulait pas dire ça.

- Elle l'a dit, répliqua Bella, choquée. Elle continue de parler à ce Tonks ?

La blonde grimaça :

- Oh, Bella, ça reste un sorcier. Ce n'est pas comme si elle sympathisait avec un vrai moldu.

- Un Sang-de-Bourbe n'est pas un sorcier, Cissy. Ce sont des parias, la lie de la société sorcière. Elle va devoir arrêter de voir ce type où nous risquons d'avoir des problèmes.

- Des problèmes ? répéta Narcissa, perdue.

- Crois-moi, Cissy. Tu ne veux pas savoir.

Leur étrange conversation s'arrêta là avec l'arrivée de Druella qui entreprit pendant la demi-heure suivante de nouer les cheveux de Narcissa dans un chignon élaboré. Le résultat fut plaisant et apprêtées, les trois sœurs quittèrent leur demeure pour se rendre au Manoir Malfoy.

La demeure des Malfoy n'avait pas changé d'un pouce en en arrivant dans leur carrosse spécialement loué pour l'occasion Narcissa ressentit ce frisson d'excitation habituel. La maison des Malfoy était si immense, si impressionnante et si belle. Elle donnait l'impression que la fête ne s'arrêtait jamais dans la salle de bal, que les feux de cheminées brûlaient pour l'éternité et que le manoir regorgeait de vie toute l'année. C'était ce genre de demeure qu'elle rêvait de posséder plus tard. Un endroit si fastidieux qu'y organiser un couronnement serait presque logique. Le regard rivé vers les grandes baies vitrées de la salle de bal, elle regarda le manoir grandir au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Le carrosse se gara dans la large avenue longée de cyprès qui menait aux portes d'entrée. Un majordome en costume noir trois pièces très moldu leur ouvrit la porte et aida les quatre sorcières à descendre du carrosse avant d'adresser ses respects à Cygnus. Ils furent guidés jusqu'aux larges portes de chêne du manoir qui s'ouvrirent comme par magie à leur arrivée. N'écoutant pas les babillages du majordome, Narcissa observa le long couloir et la longue série de portraits des membres de la famille Malfoy. En arrivant à la fin du couloir, elle trouva le portrait de Lucius qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle sourit, désabusée. Il n'y avait bien qu'un portrait de Lucius qui puisse faire quelque chose comme ça envers elle.

La salle de bal se trouvait juste derrière la grande porte et ils entrèrent sans se faire prier. Druella insista pour aligner ses trois filles devant elle, Bellatrix au milieu et c'est dans cette formation qu'elles descendirent toutes les trois les longues marches marbrées qui descendaient jusqu'à la salle de bal.

Généralement, l'arrivée des trois filles Black était remarquée et appréciée mais cette fois-ci, leur succès fut incroyablement plus fort. De nombreuses conversations cessèrent et d'innombrables regards se tournèrent vers les trois sorcières pour les regarder descendre les marches d'un pas identique. Cissy sentit son cœur se gonfler d'orgueil et releva la tête pour fixer l'assemblée avec arrogance. Elle se sentait belle, incroyablement belle et imbattable.

- Si Lucius ne sort pas avec moi ce soir, c'est qu'il est gay, déclara Bellatrix.

Narcissa pouffa discrètement. L'idée que Lucius Malfoy puisse être gay était tout simplement trop indécente pour ne pas être drôle. Elles atteignirent le bas des marches et se concertèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire, leur dernière conversation déjà loin dans les mémoires.

- J'adore descendre ces marches, déclara Narcissa, le cœur battant encore à tout rompre.

- Vous avez vu comment ils nous ont dévisagés ? s'exclama Andy avec un large sourire.

- Ils avaient carrément l'air stupéfixés, rigola Bella en rejetant sa chevelure en arrière.

- Je pourrais faire ça toute l'année, continua la blonde des étoiles dans les yeux.

Ses deux sœurs hochèrent la tête vigoureusement et elles se remirent à rire. Leurs parents les rejoignirent, l'air ravi de l'effet de leurs filles.

Andy avait raison, elles étaient vraiment exhibées par leurs parents. Mais c'était tellement bon. Elles n'allaient pas se plaindre.

- J'ai repéré Abraxas Malfoy et son fils au bar, dit soudain Cygnus. Suis-moi, Bella.

La brune adressa un sourire à ses deux sœurs et leur dit rapidement :

- Le devoir m'appelle. Profitez de votre foutue jeunesse et amusez-vous, c'est compris ? ricana-t-elle avant de suivre leur père qui fendait déjà la foule.

- Comme si ça ne lui plaisait pas de coller Lucius, dit Andy avec un sourire désabusé.

- Andromeda, dit soudain leur mère. Va parler au fils Nott. Il a été très déçu par ton attitude ces derniers temps.

La benjamine répliqua avec sa fougue naturelle :

- Je n'en ai rien à faire de sa déception. Ce type est un connard !

- Ne parle pas comme ça, siffla Druella en jetant des regards aux alentours. Il sera bientôt ton époux alors essaie au moins d'entretenir des relations amicales avec lui.

- Je ne l'aime pas, bouillonna Andy. Pourquoi doit-il être mon époux ?!

- Parce que tu n'es pas capable de t'en trouver un tout seule, claqua leur mère d'un ton furieux.

Narcissa regarda sa sœur, inquiète mais Andy ricana :

- Et pour Bella ?

- Bellatrix est proche de Lucius. Ils se fianceront dans les prochains mois.

- Oh, continuez de rêver, Mère, répliqua sa sœur avec une insolence inhabituelle. Si il y avait la moindre chance qu'ils se fiancent, ce serait déjà fait depuis longtemps.

- Va parler à Nott, répéta sa mère sèchement.

Andromeda sembla soudain réaliser qu'elle avait été trop loin et détourna le regard, contrôlant mal sa colère. Elle déclara avant de se diriger de mauvais gré vers le fils Nott :

- Je ne l'épouserai pas !

Druella leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée :

- Comme si tu avais le choix, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même avant de se tourner vers Narcissa. J'ai vu les parents de Charlus. Même si tu n'apprécies pas ce garçon, allons quand même leur dire bonjour.

Conciliante, Narcissa ne protesta pas et suivit sa mère à travers la foule. Elle croisa Walburga, son mari et ses deux fils. Sirius avait donc été invité par les Malfoy envers et contre tout. Sa mère avait du affréter un portoloin pour le faire revenir de Poudlard dans l'urgence. Il avait l'air renfrogné mais discutait quand même avec un garçon sous le regard furieux de tante Walburga. Narcissa reconnut le garçon sans difficulté. C'était James Potter.

Elle se demanda vaguement de quelle façon il était lié à Charlus. Ce n'était pas fondamentalement important mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était surprenant que ses parents veuillent la fiancer à un Potter. C'avait beau être une famille de sang-pur, on murmurait que les parents de James Potter étaient un peu trop conciliants avec les moldus et les Sang-de-Bourbe.

Charlus devait surement provenir d'une autre branche de la famille Potter puisqu'il avait étudié à Dumstrang. Sa mère et elle arrivèrent enfin à une parcelle de la salle de bal où des tables avaient été disposées. Elle repéra immédiatement Bellatrix et Lucius au bar et un peu plus loin, assis nonchalamment à une table, Charlus. Son regard s'illumina quand il l'aperçut et elle dut se forcer à faire non de la tête pour lui rappeler leur accord. Il se renfonça dans son siège, avec compréhension et l'air de rien mais elle vit qu'il lui adressa un pouce levé vers le haut. Elle sourit, touchée. Sa mère avait déjà entamé une conversation avec Markus Potter, le père de Charlus. Sa femme, Iverine, sirotait son verre de champagne en regardant les baies vitrées avec intérêt. C'était de gigantesques vitraux aux couleurs éclatantes dont les motifs représentaient différents sorciers impressionnants et élégants. Et bien entendu, ils étaient animés. Narcissa était trop habituée à faire bonne impression pour ne pas engager immédiatement la conversation avec cette femme :

- Ces vitraux datent de la Renaissance. Ça se voit à la manière dont ils ont été disposés et teints pour permettre un apport maximal de lumière. Les morceaux sont nettement plus grands que ceux des vitraux gothiques et les coloris sont plus vifs.

Iverine posa son regard sur Narcissa qui se força à ne pas rougir sous l'assaut de ces yeux d'un gris profond qui la transperçaient comme ceux de Charlus. Elle ne se laissa pas impressionner et continua :

- Je suis certaine que les hôtes de cette maison nieront ceci en bloc mais ces vitraux sont de fabrication moldue sans le moindre doute.

Iverine haussa un sourcil, en signe d'intérêt.

- J'imagine mal quoique ce soit de moldu chez les Malfoy, fit-elle avec un sourire indulgent comme si Narcissa venait de dire une sottise.

Typique. Elle insista :

- A vrai dire, il était très courant chez les sorciers du XVIIème siècle d'employer des moldus pour la construction. Que ce soit pour les voutes, les ogives ou les vitraux. Evidemment, c'était plus sous forme d'esclavage que d'emploi rémunéré, dit-elle avec un sourire entendu.

- Tout à fait juste, dit soudain une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna, le souffle court pour faire face à Lucius qui la regardait d'un air impressionné. Bella, accrochée à son bras, adressa un sourire à sa sœur.

Iverine regarda le jeune Malfoy de ce même regard posé et intense. Lucius ne sembla pas intimidé le moins du monde. Il continuait de regarder Narcissa qui ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre.

- Alors, ces vitraux sont réellement moldus ? demanda Iverine, étonnée.

- A mon grand regret, oui, fit Lucius avec un regard mitigé vers les dits vitraux. En dépit du fait que tout ce qui est moldu est forcement indigne, je dois admettre que ces vitraux sont magnifiques. Ce serait un crime de les démolir pour un simple défaut de conception.

- Oh, l'idée du vitrail n'est pas moldue, dit soudain Narcissa. C'est un peintre sorcier qui s'est amusé à créer ces effets sur les fenêtres de sa maison. Les moldus aux alentours n'ont fait que les reproduire sur leurs bâtiments et la mode s'est propagée rapidement.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant, dit Iverine avec dédain.

Lucius fixait toujours Narcissa d'un regard insistant et insondable.

Merlin. Elle en serait morte d'émotion. A la place, elle chipota distraitement à ses boucles d'oreilles, tout à fait mal à l'aise.

- Mes ancêtres auraient du engager un peintre sorcier, dit finalement Lucius avec dépit.

- Sans le moindre doute, commenta Iverine.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération et murmura quelque chose à Lucius avant de lâcher son bras et de se diriger vers d'autres connaissances. Se sentant plus libre après le départ de sa sœur, Narcissa se risqua à continuer cette étrange conversation.

- Pourquoi ? Il faut rendre à Merlin ce qui est à Merlin, dit-elle calmement. Les vitraux n'ont jamais vraiment été appréciés par les sorciers et les moldus avaient accumulé nettement plus de technique dans cet art.

Lucius et Iverine la dévisagèrent. Elle devait absolument continuer son argumentation avant que l'un d'eux ne pense qu'elle était en train de suggérer que les moldus pouvaient être meilleurs que les sorciers en quelque chose. Elle ajouta rapidement :

- Les sorciers méritent le meilleur. Et si nous avons des moldus sous la main, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous nous priverions d'exploiter leurs rares compétences.

Lucius eut un petit rire et Iverine se détourna pour glisser quelque chose à son mari. Narcissa eut le sentiment d'avoir marqué des points. Le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas à l'origine marquer des points chez les parents de Charlus ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit tant elle était ravie d'avoir décroché un sourire à Lucius. Ils se retrouvèrent seul, Iverine leur tournant désormais le dos.

Lucius regarda autour de lui, semblant chercher sa sœur. Ne la trouvant pas, il se tourna vers elle et lui demanda :

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Elle n'avait rien bu depuis leur arrivée aussi accepta-t-elle la proposition. Elle le suivit jusqu'au bar, croisant le regard de Charlus. Il avait l'air contrarié. Elle lui adressa un sourire entendu. Comme si il y avait de quoi se sentir menacé. Il n'y avait pas la moindre chance qu'elle intéresse Lucius d'une quelconque façon et dans tous les cas, Charlus et elle ne sortaient même pas encore ensemble.

Néanmoins, l'idée de rendre jaloux un garçon beau et confiant comme Charlus lui fit plaisir. Lucius prit place sur l'un des tabourets en face du bar et commanda un verre pour elle. Sans lui demander son avis.

Elle n'acceptait une telle présomption que de la part de Lucius. L'air de rien, Narcissa avait entendu parler du mouvement féministe comme ses sœurs et toutes les trois étaient totalement en symbiose avec cette révolution de la femme. Voir leur mère être femme au foyer et s'effacer sans cesse derrière leur père avait sans doute joué un rôle important dans leurs désirs d'indépendance et d'égalité des sexes.

Lucius lui tendit un verre rempli d'un liquide violet. Elle regarda la boisson avec curiosité.

- C'est un mélange de Whisky pur feu et de jus de myrtilles.

- Du jus de myrtille ? répéta-t-elle avec amusement en fronçant le nez.

- Je sais, fit Lucius. Ça a l'air immonde. Mais tu devrais goûter avant de juger.

Elle regarda le verre avec hésitation. Ça avait l'air buvable mais l'idée qu'il y avait du jus de myrtille dedans réduisait considérablement l'effet attractif. En plus, même si le cocktail ne contenait qu'un millilitre de Whisky Pur Feu, ce qui n'était surement pas le cas, elle allait obligatoirement finir pompette. Deux verres de vin avaient été suffisants à Noël. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se couvrir de ridicule.

D'un autre côté, refuser de boire ce cocktail serait très impoli et prouverait à Lucius qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine de seize ans sans intérêt. Se souvenant de la façon dont Bella avait bu cul sec plusieurs verres de Whisky Pur Feu d'affilée le jour de ses dix-sept ans, elle se lança. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle réalisa que le cocktail avait un goût fantastique. Sucré. On ne sentait même pas l'alcool.

Ouh, pas bon.

- Une boisson surprenante, admit-elle avec un sourire en reposant son verre déjà à moitié vide.

Lucius eut un petit rire et leva son verre. Ils trinquèrent à l'année 1972. Après avoir bu une gorgée de son cocktail, le même que le sien, Lucius l'observa un moment. Elle fit mine de ne pas le remarquer et joua avec la cerise dans son verre.

- Tu es magnifique ce soir, Narcissa, dit-il soudain.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent furieusement et elle fut tellement choquée par ses mots qu'elle bredouilla pitoyablement :

- Oh… Ce… C'est la robe.

La modestie n'était pas du tout dans son caractère cependant deux évènements majeurs et impossibles venaient de se produire en moins de cinq secondes. Premièrement, Lucius lui avait fait un compliment. A elle ! Et deuxièmement, il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Depuis le temps où ils avaient été présentés par Bella, elle supposait qu'il avait oublié son nom. Ces deux choses réunies, c'était comme une vingtaine d'explosions atomiques dans le corps. Elle n'était tout simplement pas capable de rester elle-même face à ça.

- Je crois que je l'ai bien choisi, non ? fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il l'avait choisi ? Lui-même ?!

Ok, elle avait trop bu de cocktail et l'ébriété avait provoqué une série d'hallucinations. Juste au cas où tout ceci ne soit pas un délire de son imagination, elle répondit :

- Sans doute possible. Mais les Malfoy sont réputés pour avoir un goût sur en matière de mode.

- Cette rumeur est fausse, répliqua Lucius. Mon père est incapable d'associer correctement les couleurs. Heureusement que ma mère est là pour rattraper le tir où je me cacherais de honte d'avoir un père si mal habillé.

Elle rigola doucement. Bellatrix apparut alors auprès d'eux.

- Lucius ? l'appela-t-elle d'une voix douce qu'elle n'avait que pour lui. J'ai envie d'aller danser.

Le blond vida son verre sans répondre puis se leva. Il se tourna vers Cissy avant de suivre Bella :

- Le devoir m'appelle. Amuse-toi.

Narcissa le regarda s'éloigner avec sa sœur d'ores et déjà engagés dans une conversation animée. Elle ressentit une forte jalousie mal placée envers sa sœur en repensant à ce qu'elle lui avait dit un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

_Le devoir m'appelle. Profitez de votre foutue jeunesse et amusez-vous, c'est compris ?_

Ces deux-là étaient vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre. Elle avait été stupide de s'emballer pour un compliment. Lucius avait la réputation d'être un gentleman et de toujours complimenter les femmes. Il avait simplement été poli avec elle. Rien de plus. Elle finit son verre avec un soupir résigné. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle savait que Lucius Malfoy ne l'aimerait jamais et ce n'était pas une conversation au cours d'un bal qui allait changer les choses.

Elle avait à peine posé son verre que quelqu'un se plaça dans son dos et murmura quelque chose à son oreille. Elle reconnut la voix de Charlus et ne se retourna pas :

- Mes parents et les tiens sont très occupés à discuter à l'autre bout de la salle. Et si on allait faire un tour dans le jardin ?

Elle sourit et se retourna. Elle posa la main dans la sienne qu'il lui tendait avec des manières exagérées et le suivit vers les jardins.

_

* * *

Enfin, jardins, c'est une façon de parler. Les jardins du Manoir ressemblent plus à un jardin d'Eden qu'à un jardin ordinaire. Des fontaines, des milliers de fleurs différentes dont de nombreuses qui brillent d'une douce lueur à la nuit tombée, servant de lampadaires naturels, des allées de graviers, un petit lac au milieu des arbres, plusieurs bosquets, des dizaines de bancs aux quatre coins de ces quatre hectares de « jardins ». Ce jour là, c'était la première fois que j'entrais dans les jardins du manoir. Les années ont passé mais quand je repasse la porte du bal pour aller me balader, je suis toujours aussi touchée par la beauté inimitable de ce jardin. _

**_Ça devait encore être l'œuvre d'un moldu.  
Narcissa, tu es une femme vénale. J'étais à peine parti que tu suivais ce débile dans les jardins ?! Quelle est cette attitude désinvolte, femme ? Si j'avais su, je serais resté pour préserver le territoire. Plus sérieusement, t'ai-je déjà dit que lorsque tu as descendu ces marches, il a suffi que je pose un regard sur toi pour oublier où je me trouvais et même qui j'étais ? Une apparition divine. Il n'existe pas d'autres mots pour qualifier cela._**

_Le cadre était idyllique. Le bruit de la musique nous parvenait faiblement agrémenté du bruissement de l'eau des fontaines. Les fleurs nous nimbaient de leurs lueurs magiques et le whisky pur feu commençait à réchauffer tout mon corps. Il m'avait entraînée dans une longue promenade en me parlant de nombreuses choses, parfois idiotes, parfois sérieuses. C'était un beau parleur. Il avait l'art de la conversation et l'art du compliment. J'aimais ces qualités chez un homme. Je les aime toujours. Après cette ballade interminable, mes chaussures n'étaient plus que l'ombre d'elles-mêmes et j'avais furieusement mal aux pieds. Il a semblé le comprendre, Merlin sait comment, et au moment même où j'admettais en silence ne pas être capable de faire un pas de plus, il a proposé que l'on s'assoie. Nous étions revenus près de la salle de bal et un banc nous attendait comme par magie entre les grandes baies vitrées de la salle et une immense fontaine où une sirène s'amusait à jeter de l'eau hors de son bac avec sa queue…_

* * *

Narcissa regardait la sirène jeter de l'eau par-dessus bord d'un air rêveur. Son esprit était un peu brumeux et elle se sentait incroyablement détendue. Elle avait par ailleurs parfaitement réalisé que lorsqu'ils s'étaient assis, Charlus avait passé un bras sur ses épaules et l'avait attirée contre son épaule. Elle s'y était installée par souci de confort mais maintenant, elle commençait à réaliser cette proximité et la panique la gagnait. Qu'était-elle supposée faire ? Se relever ou rester là malgré tout ? Et s'il tentait de l'embrasser ou quelque chose d'aussi furieusement grave que cela ?! 

A seize ans, elle n'avait jamais embrassé personne. Eternelle Narcissa, solitaire et froide envers les garçons. Elle aurait du se préparer à ce genre de choses. Elle n'avait pas jugé la chose utile. Comment avait-elle pu penser ça ? Elle essaya de se rappeler les conversations de ces compagnes de dortoirs sur les baisers et les garçons en général. Ou même des conversations que Bella et Andy avaient à l'époque où Narcissa n'était qu'en première année.

Elle ne parvint pas à se rappeler le moindre conseil ou le moindre commentaire.

Bien, elle ne l'embrasserait pas.

- Narcissa, tu es incroyable dans cette robe, dit Charlus en attrapant une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts.

- Je pense aussi, fit-elle avec fierté. Mais, tu es plutôt élégant ce soir, toi aussi.

- Assez pour rester aux côtés d'une princesse ?

Elle rigola doucement.

- Oh non, pas une princesse, s'il te plait. Une reine.

Il raffermit sa prise autour de ses épaules et elle se retrouva forcée de lever un peu plus la tête pour la loger dans son cou. Il sentait toujours aussi bon.

- Reste avec moi et je rendrai ta vie plus belle que celles de toutes les reines de ce monde, murmura-t-il.

- Tu sais… Il ne reste plus beaucoup de reines dans ce monde.

- Tant mieux. Tu seras encore plus remarquable.

Elle sourit et releva la tête en entendant tous les invités entonner le décompte traditionnel de la fin d'année. Son regard croisa celui de Charlus et elle sut ce qui allait se passer.

- Cinq, murmura-t-il en se penchant vers elle. Quatre.

- Trois, fit-elle d'une voix faible en se redressant légèrement.

- Deux, décompta-t-il avec un sourire.

- Un, finit-elle dans un souffle alors que leurs lèvres se touchaient presque.

Et elles se touchèrent. Et se séparèrent presque aussitôt dans la même légèreté. Elle sentit une main se glisser dans son cou et l'attirer à lui et elle ferma les yeux. Leurs bouches se frôlèrent encore un instant, se cherchant avec plaisir puis s'unirent sur un fond d'acclamations qui provenait de la salle de bal.

On était en 1972 et elle était en train d'embrasser un garçon.

* * *

_Mon premier baiser était parfait. Il aurait du le rester. Malheureusement, tout ce qu'il me reste désormais, ce sont des regrets et des souvenirs amers._

* * *

**Coucou les gens ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je sais que Narcissa est très guimauve comme fille (à sa façon) mais souvenez-vous de votre premier petit copain! Allez, admettons-le, on ne touchait rien...  
****Ou alors c'est juste moi? (sic)**


	4. The Broomstick Hast

**Les Trois Filles du Docteur Black**

**Note: **Coucou les gens! Je suis désolée pour le retard, vraiment. J'ai juste été un peu trop occupée pour trouver le temps de poster ce chapitre. Bref, il est enfin là et j'espère que vous l'aimerez. J'essayerais de poster la suite dans pas trop longtemps (disons mercredi prochain). Sinon, je remercie tous les gens qui ont pris la peine de me laisser une petite review, ca me fait trop plaisir! Et je remercie aussi **Cyzia**, ma bêta-lectrice pour avoir pris le temps de corriger un chapitre d'une histoire qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

The Broomstick Hast

_Nous avons continué à nous embrasser un moment, bien cachés derrière la fontaine de la sirène. Puis, j'ai décidé que nous avions été absents trop longtemps et je suis partie en lui ordonnant d'attendre quelques minutes avant de rentrer. J'ai jeté un sort de réparation à mes chaussures et un autre de soin à mes pieds torturés, puis, soucieuse de me fondre dans la foule avant que mes parents ne me voient rentrer du jardin, j'ai rejoint Andy qui dansait avec un de ses amis. La soirée s'est terminée peu avant l'aube. Je n'ai fait qu'entrevoir Charlus et Lucius de loin et j'ai dansé seule avec mes souvenirs._

_**Les yeux fermés, en décalé sur la musique, un sourire étrange aux lèvres. Dire que j'ai cru que c'était pour moi.**_

- J'ai les pieds en sang, gémit Andromeda en retirant ses chaussures dès qu'elle fut assise dans le carrosse.

- Montre moi, fit Narcissa en sortant sa baguette.

Elle marmonna le sort qu'elle avait utilisé un peu plus tôt sur ses propres pieds, puis garda les pieds de sa sœur entre ses mains et dit, des étoiles dans les yeux et le rouge aux joues :

- Ce Nouvel An était vraiment génial, tu ne trouves pas ?

Andy lui adressa un regard mitigé.

- Tu as parlé à Nott ? demanda leur mère comme pour rappeler à Cissy que Andromeda avait été forcée de passer du temps avec son fiancé.

- J'ai été adorable, répliqua sa sœur d'un ton glacial.

Bellatrix entra à son tour avec une mine sinistre. Narcissa fronça les sourcils, mais sa sœur aînée secoua la tête, signifiant clairement qu'elle devrait remettre ses questions à plus tard.

Le trajet du retour se fit dans un silence tendu. Druella et Andy étaient toujours en froid suite à leur altercation, Bella faisait la tête pour une raison inconnue et Cygnus, leur père, n'avait jamais été du genre bavard. Narcissa dut donc se forcer à retenir les milliers de phrases qui lui passaient par la tête pour qualifier cette soirée parfaite. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour la décrire. Tout avait été parfait. De son arrivée à son départ. Un déballage de perfection parfaite. Une montée vers le paradis. Ou toute métaphore capable d'exprimer combien ce nouvel an avait été fantastique, merveilleux et magique.

Elle passa ses doigts sur sa bouche en regardant le manoir Malfoy s'éloigner, perdue dans ses souvenirs…

Bellatrix était montée directement à l'étage dès qu'ils étaient arrivés et Narcissa l'avait trouvée appuyée contre le mur sur le balcon de sa chambre à fumer une cigarette. Bella ne fumait que lorsque l'heure était vraiment grave. Alertée, Cissy s'était assise aux côtés de sa sœur et avait attendu qu'elle parle, comme chaque fois qu'elle jouait les confidentes de ses deux sœurs.

- Lucius et moi, ça ne va pas marcher.

Cependant, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. L'heure était catastrophique.

- Quoi ? Mais vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre ! protesta-t-elle, choquée.

- Qu'est ce qui peut bien te rendre si sûre de toi ? dit Bellatrix avec un rire sans joie.

- Je… Je ne sais pas, admit-elle. Mais ça fait si longtemps que je le pense.

Bella tira sur sa cigarette et expulsa la fumée, hypnotisée par ses volutes.

- Lucius et moi, nous ne sommes pas des âmes sœurs. Nous sommes des meilleurs amis. On pense les mêmes choses, on a les mêmes idées et les mêmes expressions, mais on ne s'aime pas. Je ne l'aime pas et il ne m'aime pas. Du moins, d'amour.

Narcissa dévisagea sa sœur comme si elle disait la chose la plus incroyable du monde. Ce qui était actuellement le cas pour elle.

- Il peut lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Il savait que j'attendais qu'il fasse sa demande et il ne l'a pas fait. C'est sa façon de me dire non. J'abandonne, finit-elle dans un souffle.

- Mais, hésita la blonde. Si tu ne l'aimes pas, pourquoi voulais-tu qu'il t'épouse ?

A sa surprise, Bellatrix éclata de rire.

- Aah, Cissy, je t'aime. Tu vis dans un monde tout rose où l'amour est plus fort que tout. C'est un mensonge, continua-t-elle d'un ton plus dur. Ce genre de principe mielleux n'existe pas dans les familles de sang-pur. Andy est fiancée et tu vas bientôt l'être à Charlus Potter si tu continues d'exposer ton stupide savoir moldu à sa mère.

La brune fit une pose avant de continuer d'un ton plus sombre.

- Si les parents ont autant attendu pour moi, c'est parce qu'ils étaient convaincus que j'allais mettre le grappin sur Lucius. Imagine une Black fiancée à l'héritier des Malfoy ! Ce serait le point culminant de l'histoire de notre famille, ricana Bella d'un ton lugubre.

Narcissa ne fit rien. Elle était choquée d'entendre sa sœur parler de cette façon. Evidemment, elle avait toujours su que les filles de Sang-Pur risquaient sans cesse d'être fiancée à un bon parti, mais elle s'était imaginée que depuis le mariage de leurs parents et de leurs grand-parents, les idées avaient un peu évolué et qu'on s'assurait au moins que les deux partis soient d'accord pour l'union. D'ailleurs, leur mère ne lui avait-elle pas dit que c'était dommage que Charlus et elle ne s'entendent pas ?

Mais peut-être que ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par là, c'était qu'il était dommage que Charlus ne l'apprécie pas tout court. Après tout, il était de notoriété publique que c'était souvent le mari qui choisissait son épouse parmi plusieurs propositions de ses parents.

Elle avait de la chance que Charlus respecte son avis.

- Il doit être amoureux, dit soudain Bella.

- Lucius ? s'étonna Cissy. Mais de qui ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais pour quelle autre putain de raison refuserait-il une telle proposition ?! s'énerva-t-elle. Je suis sa meilleure amie et je suis une sang-pur. Il ne pourrait pas trouver une foutue meilleure épouse que moi ! Non, il est amoureux.

Bella écrasa sa cigarette sur le sol et la jeta dans le jardin.

- Il va falloir que je trouve un fiancé rapidement avant que nos parents ne décident d'en choisir un pour moi. Comme si je pouvais supporter d'être la femme d'un parfait crétin ! Il faut que ce soit un ami.

- Pourquoi ?

Bella la dévisagea comme si elle était stupide.

- Il vaut mieux épouser son ami qu'un parfait inconnu, Cissy. Tu n'as pas une idée ? ajouta-t-elle avec un autre soupir.

Narcissa réfléchit quelques secondes avant de lui donner le nom qui lui sautait aux yeux :

- Rodolphus ?

Sa sœur eut un petit rire.

- Pourquoi pas…

_Les jours suivants furent sans autre histoire. Bellatrix, qui n'avait jamais été le genre de personne qui remet à demain ce qu'elle pouvait faire aujourd'hui, était partie passer quelques jours chez les Lestrange, en tout bien tout honneur. Andromeda passait ses journées dans sa chambre à envoyer des lettres à Merlin savait Qui, toujours en froid avec notre mère. Et moi, j'attendais avec impatience de recevoir un certain hibou de Charlus. Je n'arrêtais pas de repenser au Nouvel An, à nos baisers et à ses paroles, totalement subjuguée. Mes parents avaient bien remarqué que j'avais la tête dans les nuages et un sourire suspect aux lèvres__, mais j'étais bien trop perdue dans mes souvenirs et préoccupée par ce hibou qui ne venait pas pour le remarquer. La lettre de Charlus arriva deux jours avant mon départ pour Poudlard._

« Chère Narcissa,

Excusez mon retard et pardonnez-moi sans tarder. Je suis dans le village voisin à votre maison. Je vous attends. Renvoyez-moi ce hibou si vous pouvez vous libérer de vos parents sans attirer les soupçons.

Charlus. »

Narcissa relut la lettre trois fois pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien lu. Il était en train de l'attendre dans ce petit village perdu, rempli de moldus sales et impolis qui se trouvait à un kilomètre de chez elle ? Sérieusement ?

Elle se précipita sur sa garde-robe et chercha fébrilement les meilleurs vêtements moldus qu'elle ait en sa possession. Elle ne trouva qu'une jupe noire et un chemisier blanc miteux, mais jugea qu'il serait difficile d'avoir l'air splendide dans un vêtement moldu de toute manière. Elle retira sa robe et enfila ses vêtements avec rapidité, passa rapidement par la salle de bains pour arranger ses cheveux et se maquiller légèrement, puis elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sa mère était occupée à préparer le dîner. C'était le milieu de l'après-midi, mais Druella aimait beaucoup cuisiner et passait la plupart de ses journées dans sa cuisine à préparer des repas longs et compliqués.

Narcissa était certaine qu'elle ne passerait jamais plus de temps que nécessaire dans la cuisine lorsqu'elle serait mariée. Question de principe.

- Mère ? Cela vous dérange-t-il si je pars me promener une petite heure ?

Sa mère détourna son regard du plan de travail et détailla la tenue de sa fille.

- Dans le village ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Peut-être, répondit évasivement la blonde. J'ai un devoir à rendre pour l'étude des Moldus sur le commerce, alors je passerais peut-être par là. Mais j'ai surtout envie d'aller faire un tour en dehors de la maison.

Druelle hocha la tête, comprenant visiblement sa fille. Narcissa avait toujours aimé se balader. Que ce soit dans les parcs, les jardins ou les champs.

Et les villages moldus.

- Rentre avant le coucher du soleil, dit néanmoins sa mère.

Ce qui lui laissait deux heures de liberté. Elle remercia poliment sa mère et sortit d'un pas calme comme si rien ne la pressait. Une fois dehors, elle attendit d'être hors de vue de la maison de campagne pour se mettre à courir vers le village. Elle arriva sur la rue principale, essoufflée et frigorifiée. Mettre une jupe et un simple chemisier de coton en plein hiver n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées.

Elle se mit à parcourir la rue qui menait à une espèce de minuscule place qui tenait lieu de centre au petit village. Il devait forcément l'attendre là.

Et effectivement, elle l'aperçut assis sur un banc, regardant les passants moldus avec dégoût. En l'apercevant, son visage s'éclaira comme la dernière fois et il se leva pour la rejoindre.

- Bonjour, fit-il avec un sourire en l'embrassant sur la joue. Mais… Vous êtes glacée !

Aussitôt, il retira le long manteau noir qu'il portait et le plaça sur les épaules frêles de la jeune fille. Elle se pelotonna dedans avec plaisir.

- Vous étiez si pressée de me rejoindre que vous avez oublié d'enfiler un manteau ? dit-il avec un rien de moquerie dans la voix.

- Non. Les manteaux moldus ne me vont pas.

- Une cape aurait pu passer inaperçue…

- Pas une de mes capes, répliqua-t-elle avec amusement.

Il lui prit la main et commença à marcher vers Merlin sait où. Elle pressa le pas pour suivre son allure et demanda :

- Je suis ravie de vous revoir, Charlus, mais était-il nécessaire de venir dans ce village ? Il n'y a pas grand-chose à y faire.

- Sauf lorsqu'un sorcier aussi dévoué que moi décide d'y emmener sa compagne.

Il l'entraîna vers l'extrémité sud du village et ils gravirent une colline en pente douce sur lequel se dressait un manoir qui avait jadis connut des temps meilleurs. Narcissa connaissait bien cette demeure pour l'avoir souvent explorée avec ses sœurs à la nuit tombée, au cours d'un de ces stupides tests de courage qu'elles n'arrêtaient pas de faire quand elles étaient petites. La maison avait autrefois appartenu à un riche sorcier, mais sa lignée s'était éteinte avec lui et le manoir s'était délabré au cours des années. L'entrée était condamnée par un lourd cadenas aux grilles, mais Charlus sortit sa baguette et l'ouvrit sans difficulté. Ils traversèrent l'allée miteuse et poussèrent la porte qui n'avait plus de verrou depuis longtemps. Elle resta silencieuse, se demandant à quoi tout cela allait pouvoir mener. Ils gravirent des escaliers branlants et enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une porte au deuxième étage. Charlus l'ouvrit et s'effaça pour la laisser passer.

Il donnait sur un large balcon où une table avait été soigneusement dressée pour deux. Un elfe de maison se tenait respectueusement sur le côté, attendant visiblement qu'on lui ordonne quelque chose. Narcissa dévisagea Charlus, émerveillée. Il l'invita d'un hochement de tête à s'asseoir et elle prit place en face de lui, croyant à peine à ce qu'elle était en train de vivre.

Elle avait le sentiment d'être une princesse.

Ou une reine, au choix.

- Je suis impressionnée, dit-elle en souriant sans retenue et en auscultant la table, les chandelles et le reste.

- Oh je suis simplement doué pour donner des ordres aux elfes de maison, dit Charlus avec modestie.

Elle le regarda avec un sourire moqueur. La modestie était plus un jeu chez lui qu'un élan de sincérité envers les autres. Comme pour tout le monde.

- Il te reste le mérite d'en avoir eu l'idée ! Ce balcon était terrifiant la dernière fois que je suis venue et tu as réussi à le rendre si… Magique, finit-elle avec un petit rire.

Des plantes avait été disposés aux quatre coins de la terrasse, la rambarde de pierre blanche était recouverte d'un lierre vert brillant, les lampes sur le côté avaient été réparé et même le sol avait été verni. La vue était en passant, purement sublime. Assise, si Narcissa tournait la tête, elle se retrouvait face à une vaste étendue de plaines désertiques comme s'ils étaient sur une espèce de nuage mi-blanc, mi-vert au milieu d'un monde désert.

- Je t'ai dit que tu vivrais comme une reine avec moi.

Elle nota alors que le tutoiement s'était installé entre eux sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Qui avait commencé, elle ne se le rappelait pas. Elle lui jeta un regard sarcastique.

- Oh, bien évidemment, tous ces efforts ne sont pas faits uniquement dans le but de me passer la bague au doigt, bien sûr ?

- Non, je suis fondamentalement charmant, rigola-t-il.

Ils dînèrent sous le soleil en discutant allègrement. Le vin coulait à flot et Narcissa se sentait encore une fois emportée par l'alcool vers un état mi-hystérique, mi-serein auquel elle commençait enfin à s'habituer. Le soleil était en train de se coucher, baignant la terrasse d'une agréable lumière orangée quand Charlus se mit à parler d'un sujet épineux :

- Tu as fait forte impression sur ma mère.

Elle se tendit immédiatement. Elle avait effectivement craint cela, une fois rentrée à la maison. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'elle avait été formé toute son enfance pour impressionner les autres sorciers par son esprit et son sens de la conversation polie. Discuter avec Iverine en lui démontrant ses connaissances de façon subtile avait été plus un instinct primaire qu'une décision réfléchie. Mais peut-être que Charlus voyait une sorte de tentative de séduction dans cette discussion irréfléchie. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il commence à se faire des idées. Il était merveilleux, elle était définitivement tombée sous son charme, mais elle persistait dans l'idée qu'elle était trop jeune pour se fiancer et qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas assez. Et surtout, qu'elle n'admettrait jamais ne pas avoir totalement le choix dans cette décision.

- Pas trop, j'espère, fit-elle avec prudence.

- Je crains que si. Elle m'a supplié de refaire un essai avec toi. Elle semble déterminée à ce que je t'apprécie.

- Que lui as-tu répondu ?

- Que je te reverrai.

Elle le regarda avec surprise. Il continua avec un drôle de sourire :

- Le 25 janvier. Cela fera un mois et tu n'auras qu'à me donner ta réponse. Je te l'ai dit, je respecterais ton choix, Narcissa.

Elle se détendit et recommença à manger son dessert avec un petit sourire.

- Tu es toujours persuadé que tu vas réussir à me convaincre ?

- Je crois que c'est déjà fait.

Elle reposa sa fourchette.

- Non. Je n'ai pas décidé de t'épouser, Charlus.

N'était-ce pas évident ? Il sembla surpris. Apparemment non, ça ne l'était pas.

- Pourquoi ? Nous nous sommes embrassés, je te plais, tu ne peux plus le nier.

- Cela ne suffit pas, répondit Cissy d'un ton ferme.

Il secoua la main d'un geste agacé.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Narcissa.

Tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire. Elle se releva brusquement.

- Merci pour le dîner. A bientôt Charlus.

Elle lui rendit sa veste et tourna les talons, bien décidée à s'en aller sans délai. Une main sur son bras la retint assez brusquement et le garçon la força à se retourner.

- Pourquoi pars-tu ? demanda-t-il avec mécontentement.

Elle le foudroya du regard.

- As-tu entendu ce que tu viens de me dire ? Ce n'est pas parce que nous nous embrassons que nous sommes fait pour être mari et femme. Comment deux rendez-vous pourraient être suffisants pour savoir si nous nous aimons ? fit-elle d'un ton furieux.

C'était évident pour elle. A sa surprise, Charlus se remit à rire.

- Oh, je comprends. C'est vrai que tu es jeune. Je glisserais un mot à ta mère pour qu'elle ait _cette_ conversation avec toi.

Narcissa dégagea son bras, une expression dégoûtée sur le visage et partit sans se retourner. Il ne la rattrapa pas cette fois.

_J'ai couru pour rentrer chez moi. En partie parce qu'il était un peu plus tard que je ne le pensais, en partie parce qu'il faisait froid. Mais surtout, j'ai couru pour m'__empêcher de réfléchir à cette conversation. Je ne savais pas quoi en penser, justement. Je n'avais pas compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire, mais j'avais peur de deviner. J'étais tellement déçue, soudain. Charlus que j'avais cru aussi parfait qu'un certain Lucius Malfoy, m'avait révélé une partie de son caractère qui ne me plaisait pas beaucoup. Il s'était moqué de moi, à raison évidemment, mais je l'ignorais à l'époque. J'étais tout simplement révoltée par son attitude et baignée dans la désillusion totale. _

_Le pire, c'est qu'il avait eu raison sur toute la ligne. J'étais jeune, je vivais dans mes rêves. Je refusais de voir et d'entendre mes sœurs quand elles parlaient de mariage et je restais bornée à mes propres convictions, convaincue qu'on ne me forcerait jamais à épouser quelqu'un dont je n'étais pas follement, irrémédiablement amoureuse. _

_**Comme je regrette de ne pas avoir réalisé tes rêves avant que ce Charlus ne réduise en poussière tes grandes convictions romanesques, Cissy. Si je n'avais pas tant attendu, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. C'est ma faute.**_

_J'ai passé le reste de ma nuit à me retourner dans mon lit en repensant aux paroles de Charlus. Je continuais de me voiler la face, espérant à moitié qu'il ne pensait pas ses paroles ou qu'il __n'ait pas voulu dire ce que j'avais cru comprendre._

Les yeux bouffis par sa nuit agitée, Narcissa descendit dans la salle à manger sans prendre la peine de s'habiller ou de se doucher au préalable. Elle avait dormi plus tard qu'à l'accoutumée et très mal. Elle avait faim et tenait à manger quelque chose avant d'aller prendre une douche et commencer à faire ses bagages pour Poudlard. Elle entra dans la pièce en s'attendant à voir son père plongé dans la gazette du sorcier, sa mère éternellement affairée dans la cuisine et ses deux sœurs se chamailler à propos de la broutille du jour. En effet, Bellatrix était revenu hier soir de chez les Lestrange, l'air assez contente. Narcissa n'avait pas tenu à savoir si Rodolphus était emballé par un mariage avec elle. Si elle avait pu, elle se serait jetée un sort pour devenir sourde dès que le sujet d'une conversation approcherait de près ou de loin le mariage. Elle en avait assez de ces histoires.

Elle fut surprise en découvrant le spectacle qui l'attendait dans la salle à manger. Sa mère et son père étaient tous les deux assis à la table, discutant avec un autre couple qui tournait le dos à la blonde si bien qu'elle ne put pas les identifier. Ses deux sœurs se tenaient sagement à leurs côtés et en face d'elles, se trouvait nul autre que Lucius Malfoy.

Evidemment, il ne put pas la manquer quand elle fit son apparition dans sa robe de nuit à l'effigie d'un groupe de rock sorcier, The Broomstick Hast. Le chanteur du groupe était l'idéal masculin de la jeune fille et elle n'avait jamais été honteuse d'être une fan acharnée jusqu'à ce jour. Jusqu'à ce que Lucius Malfoy ne lève les yeux vers elle, puis descende le regard jusqu'à sa robe de nuit et lève un sourcil amusé.

Elle eut la conviction absolue que la foudre allait tomber du ciel et la tuer sur le coup. Cependant, rien ne se passa et elle resta plantée dans le cadre de la porte, totalement figée par le choc. En soi, la mort aurait presque été préférable à l'immense honte qu'elle ressentit.

- Ravi que tu nous fasses enfin honneur de ta présence, claqua son père d'un ton froid.

Avec un effort surhumain, elle détourna son regard de celui de Lucius qui restait furieusement amusé, et le posa sur son père. Il était visiblement agacé par son allure.

Evidemment, tout autre jour, cela n'aurait pas posé le moindre problème. Mais il avait fallu qu'elle manque de zèle quant à son apparence le jour où Lucius Malfoy avait décidé de venir dire bonjour aux Black avec ses parents.

Foutu hasard de merde. Les parents de Lucius s'étaient retournés à leur tour et après avoir légèrement dévié le regard vers sa tenue, ils la saluèrent poliment. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Bella et Andy se tordre de rire derrière leurs serviettes.

Traîtresses.

Elle envisagea rapidement ses options. Soit, elle prenait la fuite, se ruait sous la douche et s'habillait en moins de dix minutes avant de revenir dans la salle à manger sachant pertinemment que le mal était déjà fait. Soit, elle assumait avec courage.

Le courage n'était pas l'une de ses qualités, mais il était connu qu'elle était douée pour retourner une situation à son avantage en quelques secondes. Elle passa rapidement la main dans ses cheveux pour défaire le chignon emmêlé qu'elle avait fait la veille avant de s'endormir et levant la tête avec arrogance, elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Lucius comme si son allure était tout à fait normale.

Si seulement elle avait au moins eu le courage de se brosser les dents avant de descendre. Ses parents semblèrent surpris par sa décision, mais ne dirent rien et reprirent leur conversation avec les parents de Lucius. Narcissa se jeta sur la cafetière et se servit un verre sans attendre.

- Bonjour Narcissa, fit le blond d'un ton amusé, voire moqueur, elle n'aurait pas pu être sûre.

- Bonjour Lucius, répondit-elle sur le même ton comme si tout allait parfaitement bien.

Sauf qu'elle évitait de tourner la tête vers lui et buvait son café comme une accro à la caféine en manque. L'haleine post-café n'était pas préférable à celle post-réveil, mais, au moins, elle aurait une explication plus fraîche que l'oubli du lavage de dents.

Oh, Seigneur, pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas enfuie ?!

Elle jeta un regard implorant à ses sœurs qui se consultèrent du regard avant de reprendre leurs activités en souriant. Apparemment, elles avaient décidé de laisser leur petite sœur se débrouiller toute seule. Narcissa passa la main dans ses cheveux en espérant qu'ils n'étaient pas trop emmêlés et qu'elle ne ressemblait pas trop à une brosse à balai sale. Les mains légèrement tremblantes, elle entreprit de déjeuner.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que nous recevions une visite, fit-elle plus à Lucius qu'autre chose.

- Je crois que ça se voit, ricana Bella en beurrant son toast.

Narcissa envisagea vaguement l'idée de sauter par-dessus la table pour l'étrangler. Pour aggraver son malaise, Lucius prit la parole :

- Vous auriez au moins pu la prévenir que vous receviez des invités.

- Inutile, répliqua Andy en remuant son café. D'habitude, Narcissa ne sort jamais de sa chambre sans avoir passé une heure entière dans la salle de bains.

- Avoue Cissy. En fait, tu savais que les Malfoy étaient là et tu as décidé de faire une entrée éblouissante, plaisanta Bella.

- Touché, Bella, rétorqua la blonde avec sarcasme. Je voulais absolument montrer à nos invités comment même au saut du lit, je suis définitivement plus belle et élégante que vous deux.

- Dis ça aux Broomstick Hast, fit Andy avec un petit rire.

- Pourrait-on changer de sujet ? soupira Narcissa, à bout.

Elle avait envie de mourir. En plus, elle était juste à côté de Lucius et elle était pratiquement certaine qu'elle n'embaumait pas la vanille ce matin. Elle devait avoir des cernes énormes sous les yeux à cause de sa mauvaise nuit et l'air bien pitoyable en général. Merveilleux. Vraiment.

- Pourquoi ? Tu nous en as apporté un très bon avec ta robe de nuit, répliqua Bella de son éternelle voix sarcastique.

- Je crois qu'on l'a assez taquinée pour la journée, déclara soudain Andy.

- Tu vois, il est là ton problème, petite sœur. Tu es trop gentille pour apprécier pleinement les délices d'une torture psychologique, fit Bella très sérieusement.

- On ne torture pas sa sœur, dit Andy en se tournant vers la brune. Quand bien même elle se couvre de honte et décide par pure stupidité de prolonger son calvaire.

- Merci Andromeda, tu es vraiment une sœur adorable, siffla Narcissa.

Lucius eut un petit rire et les trois sœurs se tournèrent vers lui, se souvenant enfin de sa présence. La même grimace ennuyée apparut sur leurs trois visages si identiques dans la forme, quand elles réalisèrent qu'elles s'étaient tout simplement laissées aller à se chamailler comme des gamines devant l'héritier des Malfoy. Mais ce dernier semblait réellement amusé :

- Voilà donc à quoi ressemble un déjeuner avec les trois filles du docteur Black.

Cygnus Black n'était pas un docteur. Il travaillait au ministère comme tout homme respectable. Mais Narcissa fut la seule à saisir pourquoi Lucius avait dit cela. Elle le dévisagea, étonnée.

- Je suis surprise que Lucius Malfoy s'abaisse à lire des classiques d'une origine si indigne.

Dire classiques moldus devant leurs parents réunis aurait été une énorme bourde diplomatique. Le blond se tourna vers elle et plongea son regard d'acier dans le sien. Elle retint sa respiration malgré elle, ressentant ce grand vide dans l'estomac qui la prenait dès qu'il la regardait.

- Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour qu'il serait ridicule de ne pas exploiter les rares compétences d'une race, aussi indigne fut-elle, fit Lucius avec un sourire de connivence.

Elle se mit à rire, reconnaissant ses propres mots et ils se regardèrent un instant, le même sourire entendu sur les lèvres. Puis, Lucius se tourna vers les deux autres sœurs et dit avec un à propos sans le moindre rapport :

- Par ailleurs, je n'ai jamais été un fan des Broomstick Hast.

Narcissa le fixa encore un instant, toujours bouleversée par ce moment de complicité qu'ils avaient partagé à l'instant et qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible. Puis elle se reprit et tourna la tête pour tomber directement sur le regard insistant de Bella, qui la fixait, la tête légèrement inclinée et les yeux brillants comme si elle voyait soudain quelque chose de très intéressant.

Le sourire de Narcissa disparut immédiatement et elle cilla, incapable de soutenir le regard de sa sœur. Elle avait compris. Sans doute possible. Bella regarda sa sœur qui se réfugiait derrière sa tasse de café avant de se tourner vers Lucius avec un sourire :

- Ca, Lucius, c'est parce que tu es un homme.

_J'étais horrifiée à l'idée que Bellatrix ait compris que j'étais amoureuse de son meilleur ami qui était, accessoirement, l'homme qu'elle avait tenté d'épouser pendant les trois derniers mois. J'aurais été incapable de relever la tête pour la regarder. Je n'ai pratiquement plus rien dit durant ce petit déjeuner, trop honteuse et paniquée. Quand les Malfoy sont sortis de table, je me suis excusée et je suis allée me doucher enfin. _

_De loin, ce fut le meilleur et le pire petit déjeuner de ma vie. _

**_J'ai apprécié ce déjeuner moi aussi. Et tu étais réellement belle et élégante dans ta robe de nuit immonde avec tes longs cheveux emmêlés, tes traces d'oreiller sur la joue et ta lèvre inférieure gonflée. A part ça, j'essayais toujours de me convaincre que tu ne me plaisais pas au-delà du concevable. _**

**_

* * *

_**

J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup le passage où Narcissa débarque dans la salle à manger. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Quand au nom du groupe de musique, ne me demandez pas d'où je le sors. C'était un petit flash. Ca sonne bien, non? (Comment je me jette des fleurs toute seule.. J'ai honte)

Une petite review? Ne serait-ce que pour m'engueuler du retard?


	5. The Dream of My Life

**Les Trois Filles du Docteur Black**

**Note: **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres! J'espère updater rapidement, faut voir comment je gère toutes mes histoire sen cours (et particulièrement une à vrai dire). MERCI à tous les revieweurs, à tous les lecteurs, à toute la terre et aussi à ma bete Cyzia, qui a corrigé ce chapitre à nouveau!

* * *

The Dream of My Life

_J'ai appris, peu après être redescendue toute fraîche et pimpante dans une jolie robe en velours d'intérieur, que les Malfoy étaient venus ce matin principalement dans le but de discuter des non-fiancailles de ma sœur et de Lucius. Alors que je désirais plus que tout sortir ces histoires de mariage de ma tête, elles me rattrapaient sans cesse. Les parents de Lucius et les miens s'étaient retirés dans le salon et s'y étaient enfermés pour discuter entre adultes. Andromeda était repartie vaquer à ces mystérieuses occupations dans sa chambre et, moi, j'errais dans la maison en essayant de clarifier mes pensées…_

Narcissa faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, tenant à peine en place. Elle avait trop de pensées qui lui embrouillaient l'esprit. Son entrevue avec Charlus, la veille, restait très fraîche dans sa mémoire et continuait de la perturber. Elle commençait sincèrement à s'inquiéter qu'il ne tente quelque chose pour la fiancer de force à lui. Mais, bornée, elle continuait d'espérer qu'il tienne ses promesses et ne la force en rien. Il avait été si gentil et si compréhensif jusqu'à présent, qu'elle avait du mal à croire qu'il change du jour au lendemain et n'essaie de l'obliger. Elle devait lui faire confiance. Ils s'étaient mal compris hier et il suffirait qu'elle lui envoie une lettre pour qu'ils s'expliquent calmement et qu'il la rassure.

Elle avait déjà essayé de lui écrire une lettre, mais ses parchemins restaient désespérément vierges et d'autres, où quelques mots à peine avaient été griffonnés, gisaient à ses pieds, chiffonnés furieusement.

Elle ne savait pas très bien comment commencer sa lettre, quoi y dire et comment la finir. De bout en bout, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui écrire. Et peut-être les choses seraient-elles plus faciles si elle ne devait pas repousser sans cesse la pensée que sa sœur avait compris qu'elle était éperdument amoureuse de Lucius.

A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de la part de Bellatrix si jamais elle avait compris. Se mettrait-elle en colère ? Se contenterait-elle de la taquiner en lui rappelant sans cesse qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre chance ? Ou bien prendrait-elle son ton de grande sœur responsable pour lui expliquer que Narcissa devait sérieusement passer à autre chose ?

La dernière option serait peut-être la pire. La blonde était parfaitement consciente qu'entretenir un amour secret et niais envers Lucius Malfoy ne la mènerait nulle part et qu'il était temps qu'elle tourne la page, mais elle en était simplement incapable. Surtout maintenant, alors qu'il semblait enfin la remarquer dans la masse.

Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions pour autant, mais elle avait espéré un regard de lui si fort pendant si longtemps que maintenant qu'elle le vivait, elle était toute chamboulée. Heureusement qu'elle parvenait encore à garder contenance chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole.

La jeune sorcière jeta un regard exaspéré au parchemin vierge et se leva brusquement pour aller faire un tour dans le jardin. Dans le couloir, elle passa devant la porte de la chambre de Bella et s'arrêta en entendant des voix. Elle crut reconnaître son prénom dans la discussion et s'approcha pour écouter.

- …Jouera pas avec elle, fit une voix qu'elle identifia comme celle de Bellatrix.

Elle semblait assez furieuse. La voix de Lucius, agacée, retentit derrière la porte :

- Ce n'était pas mon intention. Elle a seize ans, bordel ! Pour qui me prends-tu, Bella ?

- Pour Lucius Malfoy, ricana sa sœur. Leur âge ne t'a jamais retenu.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous avons soudain cette conversation. C'est totalement ridicule et non-avenu.

- J'ai vu les regards que tu lui lances, Lucius.

Narcissa tendit un peu plus l'oreille, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'ils parlaient vraiment d'elle. Elle avait forcement du mal entendre.

- Je ne jouerai pas avec elle, dit Lucius d'une voix calme. C'est une promesse.

Elle entendit des pas et se recula, inquiète, mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Après un moment d'hésitation, Cissy reprit sa position.

- Au fait, merci d'être venu si vite, fit Bella d'une voix plus posée.

- Il fallait bien clarifier la situation avant que tu ne te lances sur ce pauvre Rodolphus.

Sa sœur eut un petit rire, mais la voix de Lucius semblait soucieuse :

- Tes parents ne seront pas trop contrariés, j'espère ?

- Crois-moi, je vais le sentir passer.

- Je suis désolé, dit le blond d'un ton sincère que Narcissa ne lui avait jamais entendu.

Bella eut un soupir prononcé :

- Inutile de l'être, j'ai tout compris. Tu es amoureux.

Il y eut un silence avant que Lucius ne s'exclame :

- Pardon ?

- Fais pas ton innocent, Lucius Malfoy. Qui c'est ? Alice MacMillan, non ?

- Les Dieux m'épargnent ! beugla le blond, indigné.

- Alors qui ?

- Tu espères que je vais te le dire ?

- Ça signifie que je la connais si tu refuses de me dire son nom, fit Bella avec taquinerie.

- Comment pourrais-tu ne pas la connaître ? Je te rappelle que les familles de sang-pur forment un monde très fermé et surtout, très petit.

Sans le moindre avertissement, la porte s'ouvrit et Narcissa se retrouva face à Lucius, qui la dévisagea avec surprise. Elle se redressa immédiatement et attrapa une mèche de cheveux pour se donner contenance en essayant de ne pas rougir de honte.

Elle accumulait les gaffes aujourd'hui. Elle aurait vraiment mieux fait de rester couchée.

- Tu écoutais ? demanda le sorcier avec un rien d'agressivité dans la voix qui lui transperça le cœur.

Bella apparut dans le cadre de la porte et appuya son coude sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

- Tu devrais le savoir, Lucius. Les filles Black n'aiment pas être dans l'ignorance.

Cette remarque parlait sans le moindre doute de la mystérieuse fille dont Lucius était apparemment amoureux. Ce dernier répliqua d'un ton assez froid :

- Je commence à saisir, en effet.

Il sortit et dépassa Narcissa sans un regard de plus vers elle. Les épaules de la jeune fille s'affaissèrent malgré elle tandis qu'elle baissait la tête de honte. Sa sœur lui ferma la porte au nez et Narcissa se sentit encore plus misérable si c'était possible. Mais elle releva la tête et s'apprêta à partir faire un tour dans le jardin quand Lucius l'appela. Elle se retourna avec appréhension :

- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, Miss indiscrétion, fit-il avec un sourire.

Elle le dévisagea avec étonnement, mais il avait déjà tourné les talons. Elle le suivit en se demandant sérieusement si elle ne venait pas d'avoir une hallucination.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans l'allée devant leur maison de campagne près du carrosse que les Malfoy avaient utilisé pour venir jusqu'à chez eux. La maison des Black et le Manoir Malfoy n'étaient qu'à une dizaine de kilomètres l'un de l'autre et les routes qui reliaient les deux maisons étaient invariablement désertes.

Lucius ouvrit la porte et entra à l'intérieur. Elle resta en face de l'attelage, se demandant un peu quoi faire. Il ressortit la tête et lui dit d'un ton amusé :

- Tu vas rester plantée là longtemps ?

Elle ravala la réplique, qui lui brûlait les lèvres, bien consciente qu'il devait encore être en colère qu'elle l'ait espionné et d'un pas hésitant, elle grimpa dans le carrosse. Il était en train de sortir de sous un siège, une grande boîte en carton blanc. Il la posa sur les genoux de la jeune fille qui lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Le mieux est de l'ouvrir, fit-il avec sarcasme.

Elle hocha la tête, se maudissant d'être aussi muette et ouvrit le paquet.

- Une robe ? dit-elle en sortant le vêtement de sa boîte pour l'admirer.

- _Ta_ robe, rectifia-t-il.

- Ma... ? Je ne comprend pas, avoua-t-elle en caressant l'étoffe, perplexe.

Lucius s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège et rejeta une mèche de cheveux en arrière.

- Slughorn organise un bal d'hiver dans le courant de ce mois à Poudlard. J'ai été invité. C'est un bal dansant et j'aimerais que tu sois ma cavalière.

Narcissa eut l'impression qu'une vingtaine de magicobus venaient de lui passer dessus. Elle dévisagea le blond une bonne vingtaine de secondes, ressemblant sans le moindre doute à une abrutie finie incapable de former le moindre mot. Au bout d'un moment, elle parvint à exprimer le fond de sa pensée :

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non, répondit Lucius en haussant un sourcil. Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

- Tu dois plaisanter, répondit-elle, butée.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

- Non, je suis tout à fait sérieux, fit Lucius avec un mélange d'amusement et d'agacement sur son visage.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda la blonde.

Elle était tout simplement incapable d'envisager que la raison la plus logique soit la bonne. Ça ne pouvait pas être parce qu'elle l'intéressait. Il l'avait ignorée ces cinq dernières années ! Elle avait fêté ses seize ans il y a deux mois à peine, alors qu'il allait vers ses vingt-deux ans. Pas que la différence d'âge ait eu une quelconque influence chez les Sang-Pur, mais il était difficilement concevable qu'un homme dans la fleur de l'âge comme lui trouve de l'intérêt chez une gamine comme elle. Ça devait être autre chose.

Lucius la dévisagea, elle continua :

- Tu peux avoir Bella ou n'importe quelle autre sorcière comme cavalière. Pourquoi moi ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans ce carrosse, Lucius détourna son regard du sien et regarda par la fenêtre avec un soupir. Puis il se tourna vers elle à nouveau :

- Narcissa, je veux que tu sois ma cavalière à ce bal. Comment pourrais-je être plus clair ?

Impossible.

- Oh, fit-elle, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

- Oh, répéta Lucius avec un léger sourire.

Elle n'était pas en train de vivre ce moment.

- Non, impossible, fit-elle brusquement.

Lucius sembla soudain perdre des couleurs. Mais Narcissa, bien trop bouleversée par l'espèce de raz-de-marée qui lui tombait dessus, ne remarqua rien.

- C'est un non ? demanda-t-il calmement.

Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle était réellement dans ce carrosse avec Lucius Malfoy, le garçon qu'elle avait idolâtré et aimé pendant toute son adolescence. Qu'il venait de lui demander de l'accompagner à un bal. Et qu'elle venait de lui dire non.

- Non ! cria-t-elle soudain. Enfin si. Je veux dire…

Elle soupira. Elle devait se calmer, reprendre le contrôle et apprécier ce moment d'euphorie intégral (avec feux d'artifices à l'appui) tout en restant digne. Elle inspira profondément, ancra ses yeux bleus dans les gris qui ne cessaient de la fixer et dit :

- Je serais ravie d'être ta cavalière, Lucius.

Elle devait avoir un sourire sérieusement stupide. Elle se força à le modérer, mais sa bouche ne répondait plus. Ils se regardèrent un instant et finalement, le blond qui souriait également dit dans un souffle :

- Bien. Parfait. On se reverra au bal, donc.

- Oui, fit-elle sans le quitter des yeux. Au bal.

Un autre silence. Elle souriait définitivement comme une abrutie.

- Le quinze, ajouta Lucius.

- Bien. Le quinze, c'est… Parfait.

- Oui.

- Oui.

Pitié, Narcissa, prends congé et vas-t-en ! lui hurla son esprit. Elle ajouta :

- Je vais y aller.

Si seulement il pouvait arrêter de la regarder comme ça, elle pourrait arrêter de le regarder également et réapprendre à marcher.

- Au revoir.

- Oui, au revoir, répéta-t-elle sans bouger.

Il ne bougea pas non plus. Elle ferma les yeux, expira et se leva déterminée. Elle sortit en s'efforçant de ne pas tituber et s'avança vers la porte avant de faire demi-tour en s'insultant de tous les noms. A peine était-elle revenue au carrosse que Lucius en sortait avec la boite qui contenait la robe.

- Merci, bredouilla-t-elle avant de s'enfuir d'un pas précipité.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas hurler de joie, d'émotion, de bonheur, d'extase, de tout. Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, elle sortit de sa chambre et entra dans celle de sa sœur.

- Andy ! Andy ! cria-t-elle, complètement surexcitée.

Sa grande sœur se retourna brusquement et se leva d'un bond :

- Tu pourrais frapper !

- Andy, gémit Narcissa en attrapant les épaules de sa sœur. Andy !

- Quoi ?! s'énerva sa sœur, exaspérée tandis que Narcissa la secouait de toutes ses forces dans l'espoir de libérer le trop plein qu'elle ressentait.

- Andy, Lucius… Oh, Salazar, Andy !

- Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe?! Rugit la brune en se dégageant.

Narcissa inspira profondément, essayant de retrouver un semblant de calme, mais c'était impossible. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : Sauter et hurler comme une folle furieusement heureuse.

- Il m'a demandé d'être sa cavalière, dit-elle dans un effort considérable pour baisser le ton.

- Qui ?

- Lucius ! cria la blonde.

- Pardon ?

- Lucius m'a demandé d'être sa cavalière à un bal qui aura lieu à Poudlard je ne sais plus quand. Je… Andy, est-ce que tu te rends COMPTE ?

- Lucius Malfoy ?! fit sa sœur, hautement choquée.

Narcissa hocha la tête frénétiquement.

- Eh ben… fit sa sœur avant de crier soudain, frappée par l'évidence : Nom de Dieu !

- Tu te rends compte ? répéta Narcissa en trépignant sur place.

- Je pense oui…

- Ma vie est devenu le rêve de ma vie.

Elle ne put pas se retenir plus longtemps et enlaça sa sœur avec enthousiasme.

- Le rêve de ta vie ? répéta Andy avec dédain. Tu apprécies cet abruti à ce point ?

Narcissa, les étoiles pleins les yeux, enserra sa sœur plus fort et murmura avec une voix faible, honteuse et émue à la fois :

- Pire. Je l'aime depuis notre première rencontre.

Sa sœur lui caressa les cheveux en silence avant de poser la tête sur son épaule :

- Ça reste un connard fini, mais si ça te rend aussi heureuse, je suis contente pour toi, Cissy.

_Inutile de dire que dès ce moment, les intrigues de Charlus me sortirent totalement du crâne. A tel point que j'en oubliais presque son existence. J'étais l'adolescente la plus heureuse du monde. Je ne pouvais pas penser à ce futur bal ou à Lucius sans rire aux éclats, sans sauter de joie ou sans trépigner d'impatience. J'étais pire que survoltée et plus rien n'avait d'importance que ce bal. Je ne garde qu'un très vague souvenir de mon retour à Poudlard et de la première semaine de cours. Tout mon esprit était focalisé sur l'évènement à venir. _

_**J'espère bien. Est-ce que tu réalises comment tu m'as torturé dans ce foutu carrosse avec tes questions stupides et ton « non » ?! Chaque fois que je m'en rappelle, j'en ai les mains qui tremblent. Quand tu es partie, j'étais plus dévasté que content à vrai dire. On ne sortait même pas encore ensemble et tu m'avais déjà transformé en loque humaine.**_

_Evidemment, le monde extérieur me rattrapa rapidement avec une certaine lettre de ma mère, qui se révéla être cette fameuse conversation évoquée par Charlus lors de notre dernier rendez-vous._

- Et je ne sais toujours pas quoi mettre, dit Narcissa d'un ton soucieux pour la vingtième fois au moins de la journée.

Ce qui ne changeait pas vraiment des autres. Depuis l'invitation de Lucius, elle était comme une boule de nerfs surexcitée et follement heureuse. A l'intérieur, car la nervosité zappait tout sourire de son visage et elle était de plus en plus irritable au fur et à mesure que la date fatidique approchait. C'était dans quatre jours, désormais. Quatre jours ! Et elle n'avait toujours rien à se mettre.

- Il t'a offert une robe, non ? Ça ne résout pas le problème ? fit Andy d'un ton ennuyé.

Elles marchaient toutes les deux vers la Grande Salle, bien que Narcissa n'ait plus ressenti la faim depuis l'autre jour et que Andromeda semblait trop préoccupée par Dieu sait quoi pour avoir la tête à se nourrir. Si la blonde n'avait pas été aussi obnubilée par son futur rencard avec l'homme de ses rêves, elle aurait pris le temps de s'inquiéter et aurait fait cracher le morceau à sa sœur à force de douces persuasions et questions typiquement fraternelles. Mais, en effet, elle était tout simplement trop obsédée par le fameux rendez-vous pour pouvoir parler d'autre chose.

Parfois, lorsqu'elle se réveillait le matin et qu'elle croisait son regard frigidaire dans la glace, elle était persuadée qu'elle avait rêvé tout cela. A force, elle avait fini par mettre la robe et son carton bien en évidence sur sa table de nuit pour pouvoir se rassurer que tout était bien réel après sa remise en question sur la façon terrible et incroyable dont sa vie était devenue géniale et onirique. Elle avait vraiment le sentiment d'évoluer dans un rêve complexe et fou. Lucius Malfoy lui avait demandé d'être sa cavalière !

Même une semaine après, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se débarrasser de ce sourire stupide qui apparaissait dès qu'elle y pensait. C'est-à-dire tout le temps. Cela s'était produit hier alors qu'elle avait laissé ses pensées vagabonder pendant que Barty Junior lui parlait d'un truc ennuyeux. Cet abruti avait pris ça pour une invitation et avait commencé à lui faire du pied. Autant dire que le sourire de la blonde s'était évanoui dès qu'elle avait senti l'appendice de cette immonde chose sur son pied. Elle le lui avait écrasé sans ménagement avant de le laisser en plan en le traitant de crétin fini.

Oui, elle était un rien irritable. D'habitude, elle lui aurait simplement jeté ce regard noir décourageant qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Mais soit.

- Je n'ai pas de chaussures qui conviennent, fit la cadette des Black d'un ton désespéré. Ni de bijoux. Je ne sais même pas comment je vais me coiffer !

La panique la reprit et elle accéléra considérablement le pas comme si arriver plus vite à la Grande Salle serait d'une quelconque aide dans ce problème.

- Tu devrais plutôt te soucier de ce que tu vas lui raconter, dit Andy en calquant son allure sur celle de sa petite sœur. D'après ce que tu m'as raconté, ce n'était pas brillant l'autre jour.

- Oooooh, gémit la blonde, Tais-toi Andy ou je te jure que je m'arrache les cheveux de stress.

- Ça n'aidera pas pour ta coiffure.

Narcissa la fusilla du regard. Et quelque chose la heurta. C'était nettement plus petit qu'elle et elle avançait avec un tel élan que ce fut la chose qui fut éjectée par terre. Narcissa baissa les yeux pour voir une petite fillette de première année, rousse jusqu'au cou et gryffondor de surcroît. Elle la reconnut vaguement. Lily Quelque Chose. Une fille de moldus.

- Regarde où tu marches, sang-de-bourbe ! fit-elle d'un ton furieux avant de passer son chemin avec un mouvement de tête dédaigneux.

Quelques mètres plus loin, elle réalisait qu'elle était seule. Elle se retourna et vit que Andy s'était accroupie près de la fillette rousse qui semblait s'être fait mal à la jambe en tombant. Narcissa poussa un soupir excédé en revenant sur ses pas.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle à sa sœur d'un ton énervé.

Andy l'ignora et aida la petite fille à se remettre debout après s'être assuré qu'elle n'avait rien. Pendant ce temps, Narcissa tapa du pied en se retenant de hurler d'impatience. Ce cirque était ridicule, la fille n'avait sûrement pas eu mal. En se relevant, Andy lui jeta un regard noir et reprit son chemin sans l'attendre. Narcissa dut presser le pas pour la rattraper :

- Tu sais, Andy, tu disperses ta gentillesse à trop de monde, fit-elle avec un sourire.

- Elle aurait pu se faire mal.

- Oh, oui quelle chute, ironisa la blonde, se sentant d'humeur noire. Elle devrait être plus prudente. Les gens de son espèce devraient longer les murs en priant pour qu'on ne les chasse pas de cette école.

Andy dévisagea sa sœur avec un rien d'incrédulité avant de dire d'un ton froid :

- On dirait Bella.

Et dans sa bouche, c'était une insulte. Narcissa rougit et répliqua, choquée et furieuse :

- Eh bien Bella a raison de temps en temps ! Depuis que tu traînes avec ce Tonks, tu te comportes vraiment bizarrement.

- Parce que je n'insulte pas une gosse après lui être rentrée dedans ? s'exclama Andy, visiblement en colère.

- Parce que tu t'arrêtes pour t'assurer qu'une fille de moldu qui se prétend sorcière va bien ! rétorqua Cissy, hallucinée qu'Andromeda ne réalise pas combien c'était anormal. Qu'est ce qui te prend, Andy ?

Sa sœur s'arrêta et joua avec sa bouche un moment, signe qu'elle comptait mâcher ses mots. Ce qui n'était pas de bonne augure. Aucune des filles Black n'avait l'habitude de mâcher ses mots. Du moins, en privé. Que sa sœur juge utile de peser ses mots avant de lui parler signifiait qu'elle était à deux doigts de lui hurler dessus. Pour une raison que Narcissa n'osait pas saisir.

- Toutes ces histoires de sang-purs et de sang-de bourbes me répugnent, fit Andy au bout d'un moment. Ils ne sont pas comme tu le crois, Cissy ! Inutiles et stupides. En fait, ils sont exactement comme nous sauf qu'ils n'ont pas la prétention de se croire supérieurs.

- J'espère bien, rétorqua la blonde en haussant les sourcils, amusée par l'idée.

Andy secoua la tête d'un air dégoûté et lui dit d'un ton glacial :

- Va manger seule.

- Mais… ?

- Sérieusement, Cissy, l'interrompit la brune.

Narcissa considéra sa sœur un instant avant de hausser les épaules.

- Tu sais, Bella te surveille. Il est temps que tu te reprennes Andromeda ou elle va finir par mettre les parents au courant.

Sa sœur renifla d'un ton méprisant en détournant la tête et Narcissa partit sans dire un mot de plus. La jeune fille arriva en face de la grande salle et regarda la foule et les mets d'un air dégoûté. Elle n'avait pas faim en partant et encore moins en arrivant. Elle tourna les talons et décida de retourner au dortoir en prenant un autre itinéraire pour ne pas risquer de croiser Andy dans les couloirs.

Elle ne la comprenait pas. Depuis ce début de l'année, où elle avait sympathisé avec ce Tonks, Andromeda s'était montré de plus en plus bizarre. Sans parler de toutes ces lettres qu'elle n'arrêtait pas d'envoyer quand ils étaient à la maison. Narcissa avait plusieurs fois essayé de lui demander à qui elle envoyait ses milliers de lettres, mais Andy avait persisté à garder son secret. Ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Autrefois, elles se disaient tout. Narcissa se rappelait très bien des longues nuits qu'elles avaient passées toutes les trois à se raconter des secrets. Quand Bella avait terminé ses études et s'était lancée dans la quête d'un mari, une légère distance s'était déjà installée, mais surtout entre elle et les deux autres sœurs. Mais depuis le début de l'année…

La blonde poussa un soupir nostalgique. Elle souhaitait retrouver leur intimité, à l'époque où Bella était encore en train de réviser ses Aspics. Peut-être que les choses s'arrangeraient une fois que l'aînée des Black se serait fiancée et que Andy aurait digéré ses fiançailles avec Nott.

Quoique Narcissa doute qu'on puisse digérer un jour quelque chose comme ça. Elle était littéralement terrifiée à l'idée que cela puisse lui arriver.

Mais il y avait peu de chances. Elle était trop jeune et elle s'était acharnée par mesure de sûreté à s'éloigner de tout fiancé hypothétique. Andy n'avait pas été aussi prudente. Ces fiançailles avaient été confirmées après que leurs parents aient découvert qu'elle sortait avec un Sang-Mêlé. D'après Bella, leurs parents avaient paniqué à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir trouver un bon parti à la benjamine si la nouvelle se répandait et avaient en même temps voulu mettre fin à cette relation scandaleuse.

Au fond, Andromeda l'avait un peu cherché. Il était aberrant pour tous qu'une fille Black ne se marie pas avec un sang-pur. Narcissa était consciente qu'elle en épouserait un comme ses deux sœurs et elle ne faisait que mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour être certaine d'avoir le choix. Si sa sœur avait fait de même, elle n'aurait pas été fiancée dans l'urgence à Nott contre son gré. Ce n'était quand même pas dur de ne pas s'embarquer dans une relation honteuse. Si seulement, elle avait porté son intérêt sur un sang-pur, il n'y aurait jamais eu de problème.

Quand Bella avait tenté d'expliquer ça à Andy, cette dernière lui avait répondu que ce n'était pas normal qu'elle ne puisse pas sortir avec qui elle voulait. Narcissa, qui les écoutait en cachette derrière la porte avait été parfaitement d'accord avec elle. Mais depuis, elle avait compris pas mal de choses. Et surtout que tant qu'on est bien vue, on reste libre, aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître.

En arrivant dans son dortoir, la tête pleine de pensées, elle remarqua qu'une chouette attendait sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. C'était celle de sa mère. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et prit la lettre avant de s'asseoir sur son lit pour la lire.

_J'ai gardé cette lettre malgré tout. Je la joins à ce journal pour pouvoir me rappeler du prélude de mon cauchemar et des mots insensibles avec lesquels ma mère m'a poussé dedans. Peu importait que j'aie compris les règles des fiançailles dans les familles de sang-pur et que je me sois protégée envers et contre tout d'un mariage arrangé. Je restais tout de même convaincue que jamais l'on ne me marierait de force et que j'aurais le choix quoi qu'il advienne. Ce qui était arrivé à Andy me terrifiait et je me cachais derrière mes explications nébuleuses en essayant de me convaincre que si ça lui était arrivé à elle, ça ne m'arriverait pas à moi. J'y croyais réellement. En dépit des dires de Bellatrix et de la situation d'Andromeda, je continuais de croire, convaincue et stupide, que toutes ces histoires intrigantes ne m'atteindraient jamais. Ou alors dans un ou deux ans. Ce qui était un laps de temps suffisant pour trouver l'homme de ma vie, qui serait inévitablement un sang-pur, et me fiancer à lui en ravissant mes parents et moi-même. Tout était si facile dans mes illusions._

Une lettre, jaunie et pliée en quatre était encastrée entre les deux pages :

_Chère Narcissa,_

_Nous avons eu le plaisir de recevoir les Potter à dîner hier soir. Leur fils, Charlus, que tu as rencontré à Noel, désire te revoir pour se forger définitivement une opinion. Tâche d'être plus convaincante que la dernière fois. C'est inespéré qu'une telle chance se reproduise à nouveau. Ce garçon m'a expliqué à mots voilés les raisons pour lesquels tu lui as déplu lors de votre première rencontre et j'ai réalisé qu'effectivement, j'ai négligé de te parler de certaines choses que tu es en âge de savoir désormais. Je pensais que tu avais déjà saisi les règles du jeu, mais, visiblement, tu as besoin de quelques clarifications._

_Tu es une sang-pur et pas des moindres. Tu es une fille Black, tu es belle et intelligente et ta réputation est des meilleures. Cela te sert à merveille, bien entendu, et ton père et moi sommes extrêmement fiers. En atteignant l'âge des seize ans, tu es devenue l'un des partis les plus prisés d'Angleterre. Cette position te permet de refuser quelques demandes si tu penses pouvoir obtenir un meilleur parti, mais, normalement, je me charge de faire le tri avant toi. _

_Je ne t'ai pas présenté ce Charlus Potter pour que tu te fasses la main, Narcissa. Cet homme est le fils de sorciers extrêmement riches et puissants. Sa mère est la directrice de Dumstrang et son père est en passe de devenir ministre de la Magie en Finlande. Qu'un tel héritier s'intéresse à toi et t'accorde une seconde chance, est un miracle. Si tu le convaincs, Narcissa, notre niveau de vie sera assuré pour les prochaines générations à venir et nous aurons un pouvoir nettement plus conséquent que maintenant en Angleterre. Il est vrai que la Finlande est un peu lointaine, mais pense à tout ce que cet homme pourrait t'offrir et la vie que tu mènerais. C'est plus que tout ce que tu peux espérer de tout autre parti. _

_Je sais combien tu es dissipée. Mais l'heure est venue de redescendre sur terre. La seule chose que nous te demandons, la seule chose que tu nous dois, ma chère fille, c'est un bon mariage. La déception que Bellatrix n'ait pas réussi à se fiancer au dernier des Malfoy est conséquente. Elle arrivera sûrement à convaincre le fils Lestrange, mais c'est comme se contenter d'un lézard après avoir convoité un dragon. Ne parlons même pas de ta sœur qui est en passe de ruiner ses fiançailles à cause de son comportement. Tu es notre dernière chance. Je te prie fermement de faire tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour séduire Charlus lorsqu'il viendra te voir à Poudlard, ce 25 Janvier. _

_Il est plus que temps que tu remplisses tes obligations envers nous._

_Affectueusement,_

_Druella._

_**Elle me fait curieusement penser à ma propre mère. Le discours était différent, évidemment, mais le ton était identique. Comme si nos vies n'étaient que les pièces d'un échiquier bien plus grand qui resterait à jamais entre leurs mains. Je crois que les obligations étaient moindres pour les hommes. On m'a simplement ordonné de batifoler dans la discrétion et de me choisir une épouse à la hauteur de mon statut avant 25 ans. J'étais révolté, mais quand je lis cette lettre, je réalise que j'avais de la chance. Je t'ai choisie avant même que tu n'aies l'âge de penser au mariage. Ça ne pouvait être que toi, les années me l'ont confirmé. Mais j'ai trop attendu.**_


End file.
